¿ Bendición o catástrofe?
by Roockless Pretty
Summary: Querido diario he sido violada por mi contraparte Brick jojo a la edad de 17 años. Mi nombre es Bombón Utonio.
1. Una noche que jamas sera olvidada

**VB7: No soy dueña de las PPG ni de los RRB, solo tengo la idea de esta historia.**

**Categoría: M**

* * *

**Roockless Pretty: hola a todos qui les traigo una traducción de volleyball7 y su historia blessing or catastrophe? espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

_6 de abril del 2013_

_7: 20_

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

**Blessing or catastrophe?**

**Capitulo 1: Una noche que jamás será olvidada.**

**chapter 1: a night that will never be forgotten **

Querido diario, he sido violada hace seis años. Mi nombre es Bombón Utonio Katherine y he sido violada por mi contraparte: Brick Jojo Josué, a la edad de diecisiete años. Lo único bueno que salió de esta situación, fue mi hija Brenda que es idéntica a Brick en todos los sentidos.

* * *

_Flash back (punto de vista del autor)_

_El último año, el día de la graduación. Los discursos se hicieron, algunos amigos se secaban las lágrimas y los padres preocupados se habían ido. Las PPG salían con los RRB, no, no estaban peleando. Estaban en los escalones de la escuela preparatoria de Saltadilla, generación 2007. Las PPG y los RRB tuvieron un pasado difícil, pero eso cambio. Los chicos regresaron y dijeron que serian buenos, las chicas no les creyeron al principio, pero final mente los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a vencer a Él. Así que realmente cambiaron y ahora no son tan horribles*. Aun cuando se dejen llevar por alguno de sus chistes._

_Burbuja y Boomer están juntos, han estado saliendo des de el segundo año cuando los muchachos aparecieron por primera vez._

_Butch y Bellota se coquetean entre sí constante mente, pero nunca han llegado a mas que eso._

_Brick y Bombón son buenos amigos, a pesar de que ambos quieren ir al siguiente nivel, no se atreven a decirlo. De todos modos vamos a ver la conversación que tendrán…_

_— ¡Oh vamos AC/DC es mucho mejor que Kid Rock. Acéptalo perra! ―dijo Bellota._

_― ¡Es Butch no perra!― dijo Butch._

_—Si tú lo dices perra— dijo Bellota apoyándose en la barandilla de las escaleras. Butch la miro como si tuviera cuchillos en los ojos y Bellota sonrió— es muy fácil hacerte sacar de quicio—dijo Bellota mientras comenzaba a reír. Butch se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la parte superior de la barandilla junto a Bellota. Burbuja y Boomer estaban sentados en los escalones de cemento, hablaban de lo que harán en el futuro. Y si segarían en contacto._

_—Entonces Boomer ¿a qué universidad iras?— pregunto Burbuja._

_—Estoy pensando en ir a Kansas State University. Me aceptaron hace una semana en su programa arquitectónico. ¿Qué hay de ti?—cuestiono Boomer._

_—Oh yo me quedo aquí e iré a Saltadilla community college, para la clase de diseño. Algún día quiero ser una diseñadora famosa, eso o ser un artista— respondió Burbuja._

_—Apuesto que algún día llegaras a serlo, solo tienes que esperar y ver Burbuja._

_—Siempre y cuando escribas o llames todos los días. ¿Lo prometes?_

_—Si es una promesa—dijo Boomer. Bombón y Brick terminaron de caminar y se sentaron en la hierba. Hablaban sobre las universidades, los momentos de la graduación y cosas por el estilo._

_—Así que iras a Harvard— Brick le pregunto a Bombón._

_—Si quiero ser médico pediatra, me gusta trabajar con niños pequeños. ¿Tu quieres ser medico?_

_—Neurocirujano, pero si un médico— dijo Brick con orgullo._

_—Muestra—señalo Bombón._

_—Oye, eso no es justo lo que me pediste._

_—Si mi error._

_—Tú sabes cómo presionar el punto débil de alguien, ya— dijo Brick._

_—Esa es una de mis mejores cualidades— Bombón y Brick sonrieron. Pronto todos se acoplaron en una sola conversación, sin moverse de sus lugares._

_—Así que ¿Quién ir a la casa de Tood esta noche?— Butch invito._

_— ¿El tendrá otra fiesta? ¿no tuvo una la semana pasada?—cuestiono Boomer._

_—Si la tuvo, la policía tuvo que mandar a todos a casa—dijo Burbuja tomando la mano de Boomer._

_—Si, pero se supone que esta es la fiesta más grande del año. El hará la fiesta en la casa de playa de sus padres—dijo Brick._

_— ¿¡De ninguna manera te refieres a la casa de playa que tiene: cinco pisos, setenta y dos dormitorios, diez y ocho baños de la isla!?— se asombro Bellota._

_—Si—confirmo Bombón._

_— ¡Maldita sea sus padres se cargan!— dijo celosa Bellota— Bueno ya que el profesor estará fuera por las próximas dos semanas, iré._

_—Yo también iré—dijo Burbuja._

_—No tengo nada que perder— Bombón afirmo._

_—Si no vas a la fiesta te pierdes una gran oportunidad en un momento de tu vida—dijo Butch._

_—Bueno ya que todos iremos ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?—Boomer sugirió._

_—Buena idea Boomer ¿desde cuándo eres inteligente?— Brick pregunto. Todo el mundo se echo a reír incluso Boomer. Boomer ahora no es tan tonto como solía ser lo de niño, pero Brick y Butch aun siguen burlándose de él._

_—Bien, si todos vamos a ir juntos recogeremos a las chicas a las nueve—dicho esto Butch miró su reloj, que marcaban las cuatro treinta y cinco._

_—Por supuesto—respondió Bellota. Las chicas estaban a punto de levantarse para irse, cuando Butch tosió, como diciendo "esperen un minuto hay algo más que necesito decir" "tos". Las chicas se miraron._

_—Todd puso un código de vestimenta—comenzó Butch, pero fue interrumpido por Bellota._

_— ¡Tengo que llevar un maldito vestido! ¡Joder no!—_

_—Si me dejas terminar. Como estaba diciendo, Todd puso un código de vestimenta. Él quiere que todos nos vistamos como vaqueros porque, la casa de Todd cuenta con aire acondicionado, por lo tanto va hacer suficiente frio—dijo Butch. Bellota le dio un puñetazo._

_— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?_

_— ¡Pudiste haber empezado por la parte de la vestimenta de vaqueros, casi me da un infarto!_

_—Bueno, yo pensaba que iba a pasar un buen rato—dijo Butch._

_—Oh, yo te mostrare como pasar un buen rato…—comenzó enterrándole los nudillos. Para evitar la pelea en el lugar, Bombón y Burbuja detuvieron a Bellota, Mientras que Brick y Boomer detuvieron a Butch._

* * *

_Alrededor de un minuto después, las chicas llegaron a su casa y Bellota se dejó caer en el sofá._

_—Oh vamos no lo iba a golpear tan duro… solo un poquito._

_—Nada de eso Bellota, eso es bajo para ti— dijo Burbuja._

_—Eso me ofende._

_—Pues debería—añadió Bombón y Bellota frunció el seño. Burbuja solo suspiró._

_—No podemos luchar con los chicos, quiero ir a la fiesta en una sola pieza, no tenerte partida en dos—dijo Burbuja._

_—Está bien, voy a elegir un traje para la fiesta de Todd. ¿Qué llevaras puesto Burbuja?— pregunto Bombón. El rostro de Burbuja se ilumino._

_—Tengo una idea—dijo Burbuja sonriendo. Bellota observaba a sus hermanas y sabía perfectamente que estaban tramando su Burbuja._

_— ¡Oh claro que no me van a elegir un traje, claro que no!—dijo Bellota._

_— ¡Oh por favor! ¡Juro por dios que lo hare a tu estilo! No mini faldas o shorts. ¡Te lo puedes probar, pero tienes que dejarme intentarlo!, ¿por favor? ¡Quiero ser una diseñadora algún día y esta será la oportunidad perfecta! ¡Yo hago ropa en la calle veintiuno y ellos la adoran! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor bonita! ¿Sí?_

_—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero yo lo tengo que aprobar— dijo Bellota y Bombón se echo a reír. Burbuja miro a Bombón y Bombón sabía lo que vendría después._

_—Puedes elegir mi ropa si quieres— dijo Bombón. Burbuja gritó y corrió directamente a su habitación._

_—Bueno, ella está emocionada— dijo Bombón mientras sonreía._

_—Lo vamos a hacer por ella. Pero si el mío es demasiado femenino, no te sorprendas si se echa a gritar y gritar— dijo Bellota y Bombón le sonrió, mientras que se sentaba en el sofá junto a su hermana, y vieron una película para ser más exactos la de Alvin y las ardillas* Burbuja bajo las escaleras con dos trajes._

_— ¡Oh dios mío Burbuja eso se mira increíble!— dijo Bombón mirando uno de los trajes que su hermana tenia a la derecha. Bellota miró el de la izquierda._

_— ¡Maldición! Eso se ve muy bien incluso para mis estándares—dijo Bellota. Lo tomo y voló a su habitación para probárselo. Ella volvió a bajar, llevaba: una camiseta de AC/DC en la parte delantera, los pantalones vaqueros desteñidos rasgados con "bad ass" escrito con verde en los bolsillos traseros, y llevaba sus negros converse, tenía el pelo lacio llegando a la parte superior del hombro._

_—Muy bonito Bellota—dijo Bombón, mirando el trabajo practico de Burbuja._

_— ¿Por qué no te pruebas el tuyo?— preguntó Burbuja._

_—Lo haré, después de tomar una ducha—dicho esto Bombón voló a su habitación, puso su traje nuevo en su cama, y voló hacia el baño, Sacó sus toallas y abrió el agua caliente, se desnudo y entró a la ducha para lavarse el cuerpo. Ella tarda en bañarse alrededor de una hora gracias a su largo cabello que cae en su cintura. Salió de la ducha se cambio y arreglo el pelo, se puso una ligera capa de brillo en los labios. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Burbuja con una falda de mezclilla azul, con una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuadros, botas altas de tacón, el pelo recogido en una coleta risada que terminaba en los codos y pendientes de oro. Las hermanas de Bombón pusieron su mirada en ella que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros rojos que en la parte trasera llevaba escrito con rosa "chica líder" y zapatos blancos con una banda de color rosa._

_—Te ves genial— anuncio Bellota._

_—Si Bombón, a Brick le va a encantar— dijo Burbuja pero luego cerró la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_― ¿De qué estás hablando Burbuja?―Bombón preguntó. Los ojos de Bellota se abrieron como platos cuando ella golpeó su cabeza._

_―Bueno, Bellota y yo…_

_― ¡No me meteré en esto!_

_―Como sea, Bellota y yo estábamos limpiando la casa, porque el profesor nos dijo que lo hiciéramos y cuando llegamos a tu habitación, vi tu diario encima de tu cama, así que lo puse en el estante y Bellota bueno… lo tomo, abrió y leyó lo último que habías escrito en donde confesabas tu amor por Brick. Lo sentimos mucho._

_―Si, de verdad lo sentimos― añadió Bellota. Burbuja y Bellota esperaron a que Bombón estallara pero en lugar de eso Bombón se echo a reír. Bellota y Burbuja la miraron con confusión._

_― ¡Oh, no ha perdido la cabeza!―dijo Bellota._

_―No no la he perdido solo sabía que eso iba a salir con el tiempo, pero no esperaba que saliera de esta manera―dijo Bombón y Burbuja la miró con confusión._

_―Ok, Bombón estoy realmente preocupada por ti._

_―Estoy bien, simplemente no esperaba que mi pequeño enamoramiento saliera de esta forma―dijo Bombón. El timbre sonó y las chicas dejaron de hablar de ello, Burbuja vio el reloj._

_―Tan solo son las ocho cuarenta y nueve ¿Quién podría ser?―dijo Burbuja._

_―Si se tratan de los chicos, díganles sus principios―dijo Bellota sentada en el sofá, Burbuja abrió la puerta para ver nada más y nada menos a los Rowdyruff boys._

_―Dínoslo mantecona―dijo Butch. Bellota le patio el brazo y cayó sobre su trasero, Butch frotaba su brazo adolorido―maldita chica puedes patear duro._

_―Si y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer―dijo Bellota._

_―Maldita chica eres buena―dijo Butch levantándose―entonces, ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_―Llegas temprano―respondió Bellota poniéndose de pie. Butch se sacudió la camisa. Él estaba llevando una camisa holgada verde oscuro, los pantalones y tenis eran de color negro. Boomer traía una camisa azul obscuro con dos franjas blancas bajando por la parte delantera, shorts color caqui y chanclas filp de color marrón. Brick traía su gorra hacia atrás por supuesto, una camisa holgada color rojo, pantalones vaqueros color negro y tenis converse rojos._

_―Te ves muy bien―dijo Burbuja mientras caminaba hacia Boomer y lo tomaba de la mano._

_―No está mal, podría estar mejor―dijo Bellota._

_―Nena antes de Cristo―dijo Butch mirándola de arriba a abajo―estoy de acuerdo de que utilices una camisa de AC/DC pero Kid Rock es mucho mejor._

_― ¿Por qué debo una?―comenzó Bellota. Bombón se levantó del sofá._

_― ¡Basta ya, no es necesario escuchar como ustedes dos se pelean todo el camino hacia la maldita isla!―Dijo Bombón molesta._

_―Buen punto vámonos―dijo Brick. Las chicas tomaron sus chaquetas, cuando salieron a la calle emprendieron el vuelo. Butch y Brick se quedaron atrás del resto._

_―Ok, amigo comienza a hablar―dijo Butch. Brick parecía confundido._

_― ¿De qué estás hablando?―cuestiono Brick._

_― ¡Enserio! ¡Oh dios mío eres un idiota! Se supone que tú eres el inteligente―dijo Butch negando con la cabeza._

_― ¡Butch ve al maldito punto!_

_―Brick esta enormemente enamorado de Bombón y no lo quieres admitir._

_― ¿Qué? No yo no lo estoy…―Brick empezó a decir, luego miro a Butch y este le estaba mirando a él.― De acuerdo lo estoy, pero tú tienes un mayor problema con Bellota―dijo Brick. Butch estaba a punto de protestar pero no fue capaz de hacer nada._

_―Si, buen punto―añadió Butch._

_―No tengo tiempo para decirle que vamos a ir a la misma universidad, a sí que…_

_―Amigo dile―dijo Butch, Brick no le hiso caso y voló rápidamente para ponerse al día con los demás. Butch suspiro y voló para también uniéndose a los otros. Después de unos diez minutos de vuelo llegaron a la isla de Todd. Se podían ver destellar múltiples luces de colores en el primer piso. Todos aterrizaron y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, Todd estaba allí y todos le saludaron y el vio a las chicas súper poderosas y a los Rowdyruff boys._

_― ¡Ah! Me preguntaba cuando mis invitados de honor llegarían, me alegro de verlos a todos, diviértanse tenemos el bar lleno―dijo Todd achispado parecía que ya había estado en el bar. Las chicas y los chicos saludaron y se fueron a donde estaba la música a todo volumen, la gente bailaba y se podía ver a personas cargando barriles de cerveza llevándolos hacia el bar._

_― ¡Oye perra! Apuesto a que te gano en un concurso de beber―Bellota anuncio._

_― ¡A si! Acepto el reto―Butch acepto. Butch tomo la mano de Bellota y la llevó a la barra. Burbuja, Boomer, Bombón y Brick se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Una hora más tarde nadie bailaba, la música era muy ruidosa, Bellota y Butch seguían ahogándose por disparos de alcohol._

_―Una oportunidad más para dejar de fumar―dijo Bellota arrastrando las palabras._

_―N… no hay manera―Butch contesto arrastrando la misma medida. Ambos habían tomado alrededor de veintinueve tiros y parresia que en cualquier momento se desmayarían. Bombón se aparto de la barra mientras terminaba su segunda cerveza, no bebía mucho, se sentía un poco mareada pero no quedaba igual que Bellota y Butch._

_―Ok, suficiente para los dos―dijo Bombón; cogió a Bellota y la puso en el sofá; Boomer ayudo a Bombón poniendo a Butch alado de Bellota. Boomer no bebió nada, mejor vio como sus hermanos mataban sus células cerebrales durante toda la noche. Aunque Boomer si bebe nunca se sobre pasa como Brick y Butch. Brick se sentía muy mal. Él tiene un nivel de tolerancia, que sobre paso un poco. Burbuja estaba completamente sobria solo tomo una copa de vino en la cena. Burbuja veía a sus compañeros de graduación y como se desmayaban. Ella caminó hacia Boomer._

_― ¿Boomer es posible que nos podamos retirar? No me quiero quedar aquí―pregunto Burbuja frotándose el brazo. Boomer la miró y asintió luego se acerco a Bombón._

_―Oye Bombón voy a llevar a Burbuja a casa, ¿vienes con nosotros?― Pregunto Boomer._

_―Claro, solo déjame ayudarle a Brick ponerse de pie―dijo Bombón mientras se acercaba a Brick― ¡Oye Brick! Vamos a ir a casa ¿necesitas ayuda?_

_―Iré con tigo, creo que no necesito ayuda para levantarme―dijo Brick mientras se auto levantaba fuera de la barra y caía al piso._

_―Si necesitas ayuda― dijo Bombón Mientras le ayudaba a Brick. Ella puso su brazo sobre su hombro y cambio para que parte de su peso estuviera en ella―Brick no está en condiciones de volar, Boomer creo que mejor me quedo aquí para asegurarme de que este trió no hagan nada estúpido aparte de lo que ya han hecho._

_―Ok, llevare a Burbuja a su casa a las diez cuarenta y cinco―Boomer dijo adiós con la mano―cuida de ellos._

_―Siempre lo hago―dijo Bombón. Trato de decir por el ruido que causaba la música. Brick empezó a gemir―bueno supongo que no vas a beber durante un buen tiempo ¿eh?―Bombón le pregunto a Brick y el negó con la cabeza sí que no iba a beber durante un corto plazo y él lo sabía. Bombón sabía que Brick quería estar en un lugar tranquilo._

_Entro al ascensor y este cerró sus puertas, Bombón oprimió la flecha hacia arriba, y espero a que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente._

_Cuando por fin se abrieron, algunas personas habían llamado el elevador y pulsaron el número cinco. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar pasaron uno o dos minutos, para llegar al quinto piso. Cuando llegó, vio que en habitación podía dormir sin ser molestada, camino hasta la mitad del pasillo y vio una puerta a medio abrir, la abrió no vio a nadie alrededor._

_Era una hermosa habitación con paredes y suelos tan blancos, una cama tamaño King size, un sofá que combinaba con el suelo, dos hermosas ventanas y tres sillas alrededor de la habitación, Brick se dirigió a una de ellas, miro al suelo y se frotó la parte superior del cuello._

_Bombón tomo sus zapatos y los puso junto a la puerta, luego se sentó en el suelo delante de Brick, lo miró y levantó su cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos._

_―Mañana te sentirás muy mal por unas horas más, y sentirás la resaca como si estuvieras en el infierno―dijo Bombón. Se levantó del piso, Brick se puso a la derecha en la silla._

_―Si probablemente te irás―dijo como un insulto. Bombón negó con la cabeza._

_―Estaré aquí en seguida, tengo que comprobar que Bellota este bien, va a ser algo muy rápido―dijo Bombón. Brick asintió mientras ella salía._

_Rápidamente se dirigió escalera abajo, era más fácil irse por las escaleras para evitar a los tontos borrachos que subían por el elevador. Ella miro el sofá y vio a Bellota y Butch besándose, parecía que se estaban atacando entre sí. Bombón se rio un poco. Se dirigió al piso de arriba y entro a la habitación para encontrar a Brick._

_―Nunca vas a creer lo que Bellota y Butch estaban haciendo. Ellos se estaban…―dijo Bombón. Vio a Brick parado a un lado de la silla, mirándola a ella―Brick ¿Qué pasa?―dijo preocupada― Nunca es bueno para alguien que acaba de beber demasiado._

_―Bombón tengo que decirte algo―Brick trataba de ser serio pero era difícil ya que cada palabra iba ligada._

_― ¿De qué se trata Brick?― cuestiono Bombón._

_―Yo realmente no te he dicho esto pero, me gustas mucho, no, te quiero―dijo él. El silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar, si un alfiler caía, ellos serian capases de oírlo. Bombón se echo a reír y Brick no comprendía._

_―Ok lo entiendo, si tu no estuvieras borracho eso estaría fuera de tu mente―dijo Bombón sin parar de reír._

_―No, quiero decir, lo estoy diciendo en serio Bombón, te quiero._

_―Si mira, estas borracho así que probablemente no lo dices en serio―ella aun no paraba de reír._

_― ¡No Bombón escúchame!―gritó Brick con indignación. Bombón paro de reírse para escuchar lo. Mientras que Brick avanzaba hacia ella, Bombón retrocedía a cada paso que avanzaba el._

_―Bombón yo te he amado desde el año Jr… pero no he sido capaz de confesártelo, ¡y ahora crees que es una maldita broma! No lo es, enserio, te quiero, ¿¡cómo puedo hacer que lo veas!?―Brick gritó y pregunto con indignación._

_Bombón no sabía qué hacer, ella siempre imagino que se lo diría, pero en estos instantes el estaba borracho y probablemente por la mañana no lo recuraría. Brick estaba a tan solo un centímetro de ella. Ella retrocedió._

_― ¿Bombón?―pregunto Brick mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella._

_― ¿Humm?― ella respondió mirándolo desde abajo ya que él era más alto._

_―Quiero hacerte el amor―Brick soltó. Los ojos de Bombón se abrieron como platos y retrocedió un poco._

_―Espera Brick yo también te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía no quiero tener sexo. Sabes que eso lo estoy guardando para mi noche de bodas―dijo Bombón. Brick comenzó a avanzar hacia ella._

_―He esperado dos años para estar con tigo y no voy a aceptar un no por repuesta―dijo Brick. Bombón intento realizar maniobras de seguridad hasta llegar a la esquina de una pared, ¡la había acorralado! Brick comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia sus pantalones vaqueros, le tomó las presillas del cinturón y la atrajo hacia él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la y la llevo a la cama._

_―Por favor Brick, no lo hagas―Bombón intento alejarse pero él la domino literal mente. Siempre había sido más fuerte que ella. Ella trató desesperadamente liberarse. El estaba ebrio muy ebrio, ella nunca lo había visto así, bueno ahora que lo piensa solo había visto a Brick una vez ebrio y el estaba con sus hermanos. Estaban volando la casa de Mojo Jojo en mil pedacitos. El la golpeo en la cabeza y le dijo que eso no estaba previsto._

_Volviendo al tema, Brick la besaba salvajemente, Bombón logro liberarse, pero él la tomo por las muñecas y la hiso girar sobre el sofá dando un brinco sobre ella._

_―Buen intento―le susurro al oído. Le arranco la blusa y luego prosiguió con los pantalones vaqueros dejándolos a la derecha. Ella ahora solo traía puesto su sostén y bragas. El se quito la camisa rápidamente, para luego seguir besándola. Trato de liberarse de nuevo, pero Brick formo una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda y la puso en su cara._

_―La próxima vez, te la voy a lanzar―el murmuro, ella apenas podía entender, pero luego lo comprendió._

_Bombón miro a sus ojos que por lo general estarían serenos y centrados, pero justo en esos momentos estaban desenfocados, vidriosos y llenos de lujuria. En cierto modo sentía pena por el pero ella sabía que no estaba actuando correctamente, quería a el Brick sobrio no a el borracho._

_Brick ya se había sacado los pantalones vaqueros y ahora solo estaba en calzoncillos. Paso el dedo por detrás de la espalda de ella y sintió el broche del sujetador, mientras besaba su cuello._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, cerró sus ojos al sentir como su sostén se deslizaba hasta caer al suelo y sintiendo a Brick mordiendo y chupando su cuello, dejó escapar más lágrimas._

_Brick se movió de nuevo frente a ella y la miro por un minuto o dos. Entonces el luchó hasta que cayeron al suelo duro y la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeó el suelo y dejó escapar un pequeño ruido, por suerte, Brick no escuchó nada._

_El se quito los bóxers. Brick sobrio, sabría que ella es virgen, pero el Brick ebrio no. Brick se subió encima de ella y la penetro. Bombón dejo escapar un grito ahogado, mientras que la sangre goteaba de ella y caía al suelo. Brick escucho esto y empujo con más fuerza, más rápido. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de no gritar por el dolor._

_Se sentía entumecido no podía moverse. Brick se levantó y tiro de ella con él, con un rápido movimiento la arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó de nuevo. Embistiéndola mucho más rápido y más fuerte, con cada segundo que pasaba._

_La besaba en el cuello y los labios, dejando moretones y chupetones muy grandes. Bombón se mordió el labio pero no por mucho tiempo, antes de que Brick tomara con su mano, su mandíbula tirando de ella hacia su boca._

_Brick dejó besarla y de embestirla y se coloco en la parte superior de ella, el técnicamente todavía estaba dentro de ella, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a jadear, Bombón suspiro pesadamente._

_En el momento que pensó que todo había acabado sintió frio en sus entrañas― ¡Maldición!―fue todo lo que podía pensar. Empezó a correrse, ella lloro aun más, oyó reír a Brick._

_―Sabía que te gustaría―se quedo donde estaba, dejo escapar sollozos incontrolables. El se dio vuelta a la derecha, y la puso a un lado de él para mirarla, acariciando un lado se su cara, sonrió― aww no fue tan malo―Bombón escucho pasos afuera de la habitación, los ojos de Brick se abrieron como platos y rápidamente le tapo la boca, el también escucho los pasos._

_Rápidamente el se puso encima de ella y con las mantas cubriendo su cuerpo a acepción de la cabeza y la cintura y volvió a penetrarla y besarla. La puerta se abrió era Todd._

_―Me pareció oír un grito…― cuando Todd vio la escena, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta, fue golpeado, así que él no reconoció a los dos, pero él sabía que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales―lo siento no sabía, los dejo―dijo Todd y se fue._

_Brick miró a los ojos de Bombón y tiró de esta para que quedara sentada recta. La abrazó, se veía como si él le estuviera dándole un abrazo, pero él estaba haciendo algo mucho peor._

_―Te lo advertí―dijo él y encendió su mano en fuego y trazó sus iniciales "BJJ" ella sintió un dolor en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo. Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes no podía llorar más. Brick se echo hacia atrás de modo que quedaron acostados. La embistió una vez más y luego simplemente se quedo dentro de ella y volvió la cabeza a un lado hasta que sintió que acabo._

_Solo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos rojos. Brick salió de ella nuevamente, jadeando como loco, paso un brazo alrededor de ella acercándola a él. Puso su cabeza sobre la de ella, y se desmayó._

_Bombón no quería moverse por miedo a despertarlo y luego conseguir más dolor aún, así que se quedó inmóvil y durmió hasta una hora más tarde._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente Bombón se levantó temprano, miró el reloj y pudo ver que marcaba las cinco treinta de la mañana, se sintió como si la hubiera arrollado un camión que iba sesenta millas por hora en la vía rápida._

_Ella aun estaba en los brazos de Brick. Bombón salió de ellos, poniendo en su lugar una almohada._

_Miró a su alrededor para identificar su ropa, ella la encontró rápidamente y se vistió veloz mente._

_Miro a Brick, Bombón sabía que él no era el monstro que vio la noche anterior, pero ella no creía que pudiera estar en una ciudad o ir a una escuela con el hombre que la violó. Bombón se acercó a Brick, le quito el pelo de los ojos y lo besó._

_Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó por el ascensor. Una vez que llego al primer piso lo primero que vio fueron los barriles de cerveza, la gente y a Bellota durmiendo sobre Butch, que tenia los brazos alrededor de ella, y estaban cubiertos por una manta, Déjà vu. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a Burbuja y a Boomer, luego recordó que ellos se habían ido temprano. Voló Hacia su casa._

* * *

_Después de unos cinco minutos llego a su casa, la mitad del tiempo original. Bajo el tapete, encontró la llave de repuesto, ella abrió la casa y luego volvió a colocar la llave debajo del tapete._

_Entró a su casa y pudo ver a Burbuja y a Boomer durmiendo sobre el sofá. Burbuja yacía sobre el pecho de Boomer, Bombón no pudo soportarlo, corrió a su habitación y empezó a empacar todo. Tenía que salir de allí._

_Ella terminó de empacar después de unos quince minutos, llevaba cuatro bolsas de lona llenas de cosas. Lo único que dejó de su habitación fueron sus muebles. Tomo sus cosas y las puso en su coche*, y volvió a entrar a la casa._

_Gracias a dios Burbuja y Boomer aun dormían._

_Bombón saco unas cuantas hojas de papel y comenzó a escribir cartas dirigidas a Bellota, Burbuja, Boomer, Brick, Butch y al profesor una para cada uno. Ella puso las cartas sobre la mesa de la cocina cogió las llaves y se fue._

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

**Es mi primer fic en la categoría M y espero que les guste. De hecho, estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia y lo que pueda llegar a ser, así que espero que les haya gustado. Se los advierto soy muy mala en dramática, quiero decir que lo siento por mis notitas. Por favor comentario tomaré cualquier cosa que pueda conseguir.**

**―K.R.P VB7**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la traducción del primer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. No tardare mucho para subir los de mas capítulos así que estén al pendiente. Las groserías que pueda contener es del propio fic je yo no digo groserías pero como es una traducción las tengo que poner, aparte de que se otro modo la historia no seria M.**

_**Oh si los asteriscos que puse * ahí iban notas de la autora pero no las puse para no romper la concentraion del lector asi que las pondré a continuación. Cuando vean ᵜ serán mis propias notas o algo así**._

_1* si estas leyendo mi historia "There back" no tiene relacion alguna con esta._

_2* la pelicula Alvin y las ardillas en realidad no dura tres oras pero hagamos como que si._

_3* cada chica tiene su propio coche pero casi no lo usan devido a que pueden volar._

**_Los personajes de las ppg no nos pertenesen ni a mi ni a VB7 solo los tomamos para hacer de las nuestras._**

**_La historia "Blessing or catastrophe?" tampoco me pertenese le pertenece a VB7._**

**__**_"Rocless Pretty"_


	2. De vuelta a la realidad

**ADVERTENCIA: al principio es un Flash Back, el de hace seis años, y luego se me salte todo lo del embarazo y el final del capítulo se mueve muy rápido, quiero llegar al clímax cuanto antes porque es impresionante… ¡COMENZEMOS!**

* * *

_Sábado__ 13 de abril del 2013._

_6:30_

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

**Blessin or catastrophe?**

**Capitulo 2:_ volviendo a la ralidad._**

**Charper 2: _coming back into reality._**

_Flash Back al día siguiente de la fiesta._

_Butch despertó y en sus brazos se encontraba Bellota. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la escena y mudó de posición. El la miró por un largo tiempo. Ella tenia bolsas debajo de sus ojos probablemente por beber y aunque su cabello fuera un desastre aun se seguía viendo hermosa. Recordó un par de cosas. Recordó que estuvieron a punto de matarse a besos y eso fue todo._

_Caminaba por los pasillos y pisos diferentes de la mansión, vio un montón de gente en la cama no quería verla tampoco. Estaba tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos sin suerte hasta el momento. Siguió vagando y final mente, entró en una habitación y reconoció una gorra de color rojo oscuro. Vio a su hermano que abrazaba una almohada muy sonriente. Él se rió en voz alta, despertando a su hermano de su tranquilo sueño y despertar en una fuerte resaca._

_—Bien, ¡buen día bello durmiente!—dijo Butch sonriendo y después estalló en carcajadas._

_—Cierra tu puta boca mi cabeza da vueltas—dijo Brick tratando de sentarse y luego caer de espaldas._

_— ¡Oh!, no, gracias, pero tengo un pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué tu ropa esta en todo el piso? Tengo una conjetura, y estoy probablemente en lo cierto, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca._

_—Anoche me "despidieronᵜ" y antes de que me hagas preguntas no recuerdo como fue. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué no tienes un infierno de cuelgue por beber más de lo que puedes?—dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo y se frotaba las sienes._

_—Bueno, hermano mío bebo mucho y he aprendido a amar a los mareos. No obstante, tu bebes cada cierto tiempo y después no te sientes cómodo con el zumbido—dijo Butch tratando de sonar inteligente._

_—No pareces intelectual cuando se sabe de lo que se está hablando—dijo Brick riendo ante la idea, luego paro cuando sintió su cabeza palpitar._

_— ¡Oye!—gritó Butch, haciendo que la cabeza de Brick le doliera aún más._

_— ¡Cállate! Me duele cuando gritas._

_—Bien, ¿no te acuerdas de nada de anoche?—le preguntó Butch a Brick. Brick señalo que Butch cambió el tema después de un insulto._

_—Recuerdo que estaba forcejando y un montón de sudor, eso es todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo quién fue la chica—él dijo._

_—De acuerdo ese es otro tema de interés. ¿Dónde está el cabeza de chorlito?— Butch se refería a Boomer._

_— ¡Oh! Él se fue a casa o al menos eso creo―Brick se levantó lentamente de la cama, Butch se dio la vuelta sabiendo que su hermano estaba desnudo, Brick tomo sus ropas y comenzó a ponérselas. Ya tenía puestos sus pantalones y calzoncillos, se estaba poniendo los calcetines cuando Butch se dio la vuelta para mirarlo._

_― ¡Ja! ¿Aún ves como la mierda? Es posible que desees tu camisa, sin embargo, no tienes mucho de un paquete de seis―Butch se rió, Brick le tiró una almohada a su cabeza―Juro por dios que estoy convirtiendo en… ¿Qué es eso?―dijo Butch al ver una mancha roja en el suelo― ¿Es vino?―Butch señaló._

_Brick miró a lo que estaba señalando―no, no es tan obscuro cono el vino, tal vez es sangre…― se interrumpió cuándo vio un recuerdo leve de empujar una figura en el suelo y haciéndola sangrar, jadeante de dolor, despertó de su ensoñación cuando Butch hizo un gesto con la mano para asegurarse de que estaba bien._

_― ¿Estas en otro mundo? Venga, vámonos de aquí―dijo Butch lanzándole la camisa a Brick antes de salir por la puerta. Brick se puso la camisa, se levantó y recogió sus zapatos, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta, se dio la vuelta para mirar la mancha―sé que hay algo mas en esta historia, pero no logro recordar que― y volvió a emprender su camino, miró a Butch en las escaleras principales, donde habían muchas personas despiertas después de una borrachera, sonrió a pesar de que también se reía de sí mismo._

_Brick siguió a Butch a un sofá en donde se encontraba Bellota bebiendo agua reposando su probablemente adolorida cabeza en la tela del sillón. Butch se acercó y se sentó junto a Bellota, Brick se sentó en una silla al lado de ellos._

_―Oye Bellota nos iremos a casa ¿vienes con nosotros?― Butch le preguntó._

_―Sí, iré, pero me duele la cabeza, así que tendré que caminar o tomar un autobús a casa― dijo Bellota arrojando su vaso al suelo y miraba los ojos de Butch._

_― ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Tú no tomarás un autobús a casa en ese estado, alguien podría aprovecharse de ti y no podré vivir con eso…yo…no importa, te llevaré a casa si es necesario―dijo Butch tratando de ocultar su preocupación, casi diciendo que Bellota era más que su amiga. Bellota cogió la indirecta, han sabido por mucho tiempo que se gustan, pero tiene miedo de decirle que a ella le gusta demasiado. Pero decidió seguirle el juego._

_―Pues bien entonces, lléven me― ella dijo sonriendo. Entonces Butch hiso algo que Brick no espero. Butch fiel a su palabra se levantó, y tiró de Bellota en sus brazos, llevándola como una novia y salió volando haciendo un agujero en el techo. Brick rió fuertemente sabiendo bien que Bellota le dio un golpe a su hermano. Brick voló y salió por el agujero que hizo Butch luego camino hacia la casa de las chicas, con la esperanza de ver a Bombón._

* * *

_Llegaron allí en un momento, Butch derribo la puerta con Bellota aún en brazos. La pareja azul que, aparentemente aún dirimía, salto ante el ruido que provocó Butch al derribar la puerta. Boomer coloco un brazo alrededor de Burbuja para protegerla. Butch suspiró._

_― ¿Van a levantarse del sofá para que pueda poner a esta vaca allí?―dijo él. La boca de Bellota se abrió y le propino un golpe en el estomago, ante tal acto él la dejo caer y se sujetó el estomago dolido y ella entró en la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Burbuja miró sorprendida a su hermana y las siguió. Boomer miró con concentración y Brick se limitó a sacudir la cabeza― ¿Qué?―él hizo una pregunta estúpida, Boomer lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza._

_―El hombre se sentía bien como para hacerlo―dijo Boomer sonriendo._

_― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has llamado vaca a Bellota? A las chicas no les gusta que las llamen así―dijo Brick afirmando lo obvio._

_―Si ni siquiera yo lo sé―dijo Boomer. Butch dio un gruñido bajo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la voz de Burbuja sonó en la habitación._

_― ¡Chicos!, ¡vengan aquí!― grito Burbuja. Los tres chicos corrieron hacia la cocina en donde vieron a Burbuja con lágrimas en los ojos, y sobres que tenían nombres escritos._

_Bellota estaba recargada en la nevera, leyendo una carta que iba dirigida a ella, una lágrima se deslizó fuera de su ojo izquierdo, pero ella la limpió antes de que alguien pudiera verla, aunque Butch si la pudo ver._

_― ¿Qué paso Burbuja?― preguntó Boomer con un tono de voz suave, no le gustaba ver a su novia llorar, ella comenzaba a sollozar, se acerco y la abrazó, los chicos no tenían ni idean de lo que estaba pasando._

_―¡Ella!...¡Ella!...¡Ella se!...¡Aaaaaah!―Burbuja rompió en sollozos histéricos. Bellota se mordía el labio tratando de no llorar._

_― ¿De qué está hablando?― Brick le pregunto a Bellota. A ella le tomó un minuto para contestar, tomando tres cartas del mostrador._

_―Bombón, se fue―con esto repartió las cartas y subió a su habitación. Ella le dio vuelta a todo volumen al estéreo y grito tan fuerte como pudo. Nadie la escuchó, por el ruido que causaba la música._

_Brick cayó en la realidad cuando Bellota le dijo, después de un momento tomó, abrió la carta la última línea decía: Te amo demasiado. Él salió a la calle sintiéndose como un zombie y voló hasta su casa pero se dejó caer en el parque. No había nadie allí, el gritó y gritó Boomer y Butch podían oírlo. Ellos ya habían leído sus cartas, Boomer se quedó con Burbuja y Butch se acerco a consolar a Bellota, dejaron solo a Brick para que se desahogara, este fue un día obscuro para Las Chicas Súper poderosas._

* * *

_Seis años después..._

Bombón cerró su diario, para escuchar el chillido de deleite de su hija de seis años de edad, la voz de la pequeña hacía eco en la casa. Bombón salió de su habitación y fue a la sala, ella tiene una casa y un trabajo no tan malo. Bombón es pediatra y fue a la universidad de Michigan durante cuatro años, obtuvo su licenciatura y comenzó su propio negocio, Luchó mientras criaba a su hija. No fue a Harvard, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Brick y tener que explicarle lo de Brenda, tampoco fue a una escuela cerca de su ciudad natal, para no tener que enfrentarse al resto de su familia.

Ahora vive en Nueva Jersey, en una casa con dos dormitorios y un baño, el lugar es muy bonito y ella está feliz.

Tiene cabos sueltos en su pasado, pero lo está haciendo bien. Tiene grandes deseos de contarle a Brick de lo que sucedió, pero tiene miedo, no ha hablado con su familia desde aquella noche que hizo su vida horrible y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

Bombón se acerco a la puerta para ver a Brenda quitarse los zapatos y volar hacia el sofá. ¿Se me olvido mencionar que Brenda tiene poderes? Bueno ella no tiene aliento de hielo como su mamá pero al volar, deja una estela roja familiar, actúa igual que su padre pero es inteligente como su madre. Tiene los ojos de color rosa obscuro no de color neón pero es un color magnético, lleva una camisa negra con una franja horizontal de color rosa, pantalones azules y sus favoritos converse color rosa. Su pelo es de color naranja (¡obviamente!) y llega a la parte inferior de sus hombros, pero siempre en una coleta alta, el flequillo está por encima de sus ojos y termina en las cejas.

―Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela? ¡Es tan aburrida!―dijo Brenda dejando caerse en el sofá.

―Solo estás en el primer grado y es para obtener tu diploma GEDᵜ.

―Mamá no soy estúpida sé que ese diploma es de educación general, lo obtendré cuando me gradué de la secundaria—dijo Brenda molesta.

—Bueno tu solo tienes seis años tienes que intentarlo, ¿acaso siempre es tan malo?—Bombón le dijo a su hija, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No, no lo es, pero ya me sé todo lo que me enseñan en la clase, soy la mejor alumna y no me importa y es tan aburrido quiero aprender algo diferente que "¿Cuánto es dos más dos?" y mis compañeros aún se siguen equivocando— dijo Brenda molesta.

—Bueno tú siempre has sido más especial, vamos a cambar el tema, dime como te va en la escuela.

—Mamá soy una niña con poderes claro que soy especial, de nuevo mostré mis poderes y el maestro se enojo otra vez—dijo sonriendo cuando recordó como volaba alrededor del maestro haciendo preguntas aleatorias rápidamente, tan rápido que sonaba como una ardilla en una grieta.

—Brenda, ¿Tienes que causar problemas todo el tiempo—cuestionó Bombón, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

— ¡Sí!—dijo Brenda con una sonrisa que sabe muy bien que no es inocente.

—Bueno… ¿Qué expusieron los otros niños?ᵜ

—Prefiero no hablar de eso—dijo Brenda mientras tomaba su mochila azul algo enojada y flotaba asía su habitación. Bombón observo como ella había cambiado el tema con rapidez y como su estado de ánimo se fue de feliz a enojada.

—Espera un segundo, ¿Qué tienes?—protestó Bombón.

—Mamá no quiero hablar sobre el tema—dijo Brenda muy molesta, en verdad estaba enfadada.

—Brenda Dime no puede ser tan malo—ella razonó. Brenda fue de nuevo a donde Bombón, se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos obscuros se encontraran con los ojos brillantes de su madre. Algunas lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Brenda.

—Si quieres saber porque estoy tan mal, ¿Por qué no llamas al Sr. Martin?—contesto ella voló hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Bombón se sorprendió por la reacción de su hija. Por fuera Brenda es una chica fuerte, pero por dentro ella es emocionalmente inestable.

Bombón tenía curiosidad, así que fue a la cocina, cogió el teléfono y marco el número de la escuela. Apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde así esperaba a que algunos profesores todavía estuviesen en la escuela.

—Hola Roosevelt Elementary School, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—dijo persona en la otra línea.

—Sí, habla la Sra. Utonio, me preguntaba si usted podría confirmar si el Sr. Martin sigue ahí, o si tengo alguna manera de contáctame con él.

—Un momento por favor… Sí, el todavía está aquí—dijo la otra persona.

—Hola habla el Sr. Martin.

—Oh, Hola Sr. Martin habla la madre de Brenda, ella parecía molesta cuando vino a casa, ¿ocurrió algo mientras los niños mostraban lo que llevaron?—dijo Bombón.

— ¡Ah! Ya si me acuerdo de eso. Brenda salió corriendo cuando Jimmy Johnson trajo a su padre para mostrarnos lo que hacía—dijo el Sr. Martin. Todo en la mente de Bombón hiso un click.

—Gracias, es todo lo que quería saber—con eso colgó. Ella fue a su habitación y se dirigió a su armario, abrió la puerta y sacó una caja de zapatos, luego se sentó en su cama.

Puso las manos sobre la tapa para abrirla pero dudó. Ella levantó la tapa de la caja y sacó unas cuantas fotos de cuando era joven y también fotos de su graduación. Ella puso las fotos en un escritorio y guardo la caja.

Tomó el teléfono y ordeno pizza, iba a decirle a su hija sobre lo de su padre.

Tomó las fotos en sus manos y Se fue a la sala. Puso las fotos en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para basar platos desechables y vasos. Los puso en la mesa y sirvió té.

—Brenda, por favor ven a aquí tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas—dijo Bombón. Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero luego oyó abrirse una puerta y vio a su hija volar desde la habitación hasta el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos mirando el suelo.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?—dijo ella sin emoción, negándose a mirar a Bombón—supongo que ya te enteraste.

—Sí, ya me entere, pero no te presionare sobre eso y entiendo porque estas enojada con migo.

—Yo nunca dije que estaba enojada contigo—dijo Brenda mirando hacia arriba.

—Pero estas pensando, el porque nunca te hablé te tu padre.

—Sí, a lo que me refiero es que, te amo mamá, pero hay veces en las que empiezo a hablar de él, pero tú cambias el tema y cuando te pregunto más información sobre él te enojas y te vas de la habitación o sigues caminando—dijo Brenda dejando caer lágrimas contenidas.

Suena el timbre de la puerta, Bombón va hacia la puerta la abre y paga por la pizza que ordenó, a continuación, coloca una rebanada de pizza en cada uno de los platos y se la dio a Brenda, ella la tomó y se la comió.

—Bueno, vas a saber todo sobre él ahora, tengo unas cuantas fotos de tus tías, tíos y de tu padre—dijo Bombón, Brenda puso su plato en la mesa, voló a donde estaba su madre y se sentó en su regazo mirando las fotos―esta foto es de cuando yo estaba niña, ¿ves a las niñas? ¿Las que están vestidas con vestidos rosa, azul y verde claro?― ella preguntó, Brenda asintió.

―La de coletas rubias es mi hermana Burbuja. Ella es la más joven del trió. Ella era dulce, no podía hacer nada malo y fue una gran llorona. Era conocida como la más débil, pero a veces ella solía tener sus momentos de locura e incluso podría llegar a vencer a Bellota. Bellota es la niña de cabello corto negro, ella era la más ruda de nuestro grupo y no le gustaba usar ese vestido, ella era la chica poco femenina que siempre se ensuciaba, no recogía y le gustaban las luchas, me vi obligada a ponerle un alto. Yo soy la que tiene el cabello más largo y la mayor de las tres. Perdí ese arco pero mi cabello sigue siendo igual de largo, pero era conocida por mi inteligencia, y era la líder del grupo, yo hacia las estrategias y recuerdo cada movimiento de mis planes, agotador, pero gratificante mente siempre derrotábamos a los chicos malos—dijo Bombón

—Genial ¿por lo que eran como súper heroínas?—dijo Brenda, mientras que escaneaba la imagen con sus ojos.

—Corrección, éramos súper heroínas, nosotras protegíamos la ciudad diariamente. Fuimos llamadas Las Chicas Súper Poderosas.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo conociste a papá?

—Bueno, ahora mira esto—Bombón puso la primera foto a un lado y luego mostró otra en dónde habían tres niños pequeños robando un banco.

—Se parecen—dijo Brenda.

—Ellos son tus tíos y uno de ellos es tu papá—dijo Bombón mientras que le entregaba la foto a Brenda, ella la tomo y apunto a uno de los chicos el que tenía una gorra roja.

—Este es papá, ¿no?—dijo Brenda.

—Si tu padre era un miembro de los Rowdyruff Boys, para ser más exactos el líder que siempre llevaba esa estúpida gorra y creo que aún podría, pero no era tan inteligente como yo, cuando teníamos cinco era algo estúpido. Pero no tan estúpido como el chico rubio, Boomer él es tu tío. Era tan estúpido, que bien pudo haber sido golpeado por un martillo y no enterarse de nada, o podría verse afectado por Butch, tu otro tío y perder las valiosas células cerebrales que le quedaba. Butch era el agresivo que tenía un complejo malo, que no sabía cuando acabar.

—Ok, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se parecen?

—Bueno, los Rowdyruff boys son nuestras contrapartes. Son como las copias de nosotras pero en forma de niño y no tan inteligentes. El profesor Utonio, nos creo a mis hermanas y a mí mientras que Mojo Jojo creó a los chicos.

— ¿Te refieres al mono con el cerebro grande el cual no sabe usar?—dijo Brenda.

—Sí, ese.

—Pero, si papa es tan malo, ¿Por qué te gusta?

—En ese entonces, teníamos cinco años y lo odiaba. Pero todos nos unimos para acabar con Él, los llevamos por el buen camino, después de eso nos hicimos amigos. Burbuja y Boomer eran novios, Bellota y Butch se coqueteaban con locura mientras que tu padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.

— ¡Genial!, Pero, ¿Cómo se llama papá?

—Brick— respondió Bombón— y esta es una de las fotos de nuestra graduación. Ese es Brick y esa yo—Brenda tomó la foto y la miró. Bombón y Brick estaban uno al lado del otro, vestidos con toga y birrete; Brick tenía un brazo alrededor de Bombón, y el otro haciendo un puño en el aire. Mientras que Bombón sujetaba el gorro de Brick, y en la otra mano estaba formado el signo de amor y paz. Brenda sonrío.

— ¿Puedo guardar la foto mamá?

—Claro que puedes. ¿Tienes más preguntas?

—Sí, emm ¿puedo ir a ver a mi papá?—preguntó Brenda mirando hacia arriba. Bombón no sabía cómo responder la pregunta, pero después de dos minutos de silencio, los cuales se sentían como una eternidad para Brenda…

—Supongo que podrías, pero yo no creo que recuerde o al menos eso creo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? Pero no todos se hacen con amor. Tú lo fuiste pero de una manera extraña…—Bombón comenzó a sonar apagada porque quería dejar de pensar en esa noche.

Bombón se congelo, ella no quería decirle de ese día, no del todo pero algún día lo descubriría. —Yo no puedo, lo siento pero es muy doloroso como para recordarlo—dijo Bombón mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se tocó el hombro aún tenía las iniciales de Brick, Bombón nunca le dijo a Brenda sobre las letras en su espalda. Bombón se puso de pie, Brenda ahora no estaba en su regazo, pero se acercó a ella y la abrazó

—Entiendo que me dirás cuando puedas mamá. Por ahora, me dijiste todo lo que quería saber, voy a limpiar mi habitación y a darme un baño, ya que siempre me hacen sentir mejor—dijo Brenda tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bombón.

Bombón sonrió, aunque Brenda no consiguió la información de lo que en realidad pasó, ella estiba contenta de haber criado a su hija de esa manera.

Bombón camino al baño y preparo un baño de agua caliente, se quitó la ropa y se hundió en el agua, dejo que su memoria viajara de regreso a las ultimas cosas dejo para sus amigos y familiares, las caras, ella puede recordar cada pequeño detalle que escribió.

* * *

_Profesor:_

_Sé que esto lo dejara en shock, pero me fui de la casa. Tenía que salir de aquí por mi cuenta, tengo mi pasaporte y el libro de mi cuenta bancaria, por lo que no se preocupe, por lo que me dirijo a la universidad para comenzar mi vida. lo amo._

_Bombón._

* * *

_Burbuja:_

_Tu y Boomer hacen una buena pareja, espero que permanezcan juntos, les deseo buena suerte en la universidad aunque dudo que la necesiten, porque eres una chica maravillosa y una increíble luchadora, no dejes que nadie cambie tu carácter. Me estoy dirigiendo a la universidad, algún día te volveré a ver._

_Bombón._

* * *

_Bellota:_

_Tu sí que festejaste en grande ayer, también te vi besando a Butch, se que te gusta. Pero eres demasiado terca como para admitirlo. Te veré más tarde en la vida. Te echare de menos._

_Bombón._

* * *

Boomer:

Sé que algún día te casarás con mi hermana y te deseo la mejor de las suertes, eres un buen novio para Burbuja. Tienes mis bendiciones. Cuídala muy ben. Voy a estar con ustedes más tarde.

Bombón.

* * *

_Butch:_

_Te diré una cosa. ¡Invita a salir a Bellota! Deja atrás el orgullo e ¡invítala a salir ya!. Nos vemos mas tarde._

_Bombón._

* * *

_Brick:_

_No sé si te acuerdes o no de lo que pasó anoche. Pero quiero decir ¿Por qué?, los siento por no haber visto las señales atreves de los años, pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Me dolió mucho, tomará un tiempo volver a confiar en ti, y si no recuerdas de lo que hablamos el uno al otro, lo diré una vez más, te amo demasiado._

_Bombón._

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

**Sé que muchos de ustedes se quedaron como ¿¡WTF!? Pero advertí que iría rápido, pero quiero llegar al clímax (aleluya) LOL. Así que por favor déjame tu comentario, dime lo que quieras, dime lo que no te gusta, simplemente déjalo (¡y esto tiene una gran cantidad de pelusa!)**

**—Vb7.**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que Bellota llamba a Butch perra porque en ingles se dice Bitch la diferencia nadamas es una letra por eso lo llamo asi claro es para os ue no saben ingles.**

**Notas:**

**1ᵜ**.-_El **GED** o **General Educational Development Test (Examen de Desarrollo de Educación General)** , es una certificacion para el estudiante que haya aprendido los requisitos necesarios del nivel de escuela preparatoria estadounidense o Canadiense. Superar el GED, el aplicante debe llegar al 40% de estudios de último año a nivel nacional, aunque algunos estados pueden poner sus propios requisitos para pasarlo. Estos estados también requieren que estudiantes tomen un examen adicional demostrando un entendimiento de gobierno federal, estatal o local._

_**2ᵜ**.- Son ese tipo de exposiciones donde los niños llevan algún objeto para enseñarlo a su clase. General mente hay un día para mostrar algo nuevo porejemplo cada lunes._

**Luna-P27**: Claro que continuare traduciendo, que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**blossxbrick:**Si ami me hizo soltar una lagrima la primera vez que lo leí. Gracias por tu comentario.

**No sabrán que día subiré los capítulos del fic así que estén atentos.**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Los personajes de las PPG "NO" nos pertenesen ni a mi ni a Vb7, solo los tomamos por un rato para formar historias.**_

_**La historia ¿bendición o catástrofe? "NO" es de mi propiedad la he publicado con el permiso de la autora real Vb7.**_

_"Roockess Pretty"_


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Cap 3: Así que sí que tienen más o menos me desterró a la clandestinidad ... no me gustó cómo esta historia comenzó y yo quería cambiar las cosas, pero no lo haré.¡ Pero yo voy a seguir escribiendo esto! ¡No tuve que hacer a todos esperar y voy a escribir más, pero espero que pronto prometa no! ¡Así que disfruten! **

**-vb7.**

* * *

_Domingo 21 de abril del 2013_

_2: 10 pm_

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

_Blessing or catastrophe?_

**Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué?**

_Charper 3: Why?_

¡Bam! ¡Crash!

Lluvia… la ciudad de Saltadilla ha sido conocida a lo largo de los años. El crimen final mente se fue, aparte de robos menores a bancos, no hay más monstruos robots malvados o monos caóticos a pie de guerra. Sólo silencio.

Todos salieron adelante después de que Bombón desapareció de la vista.

La vida no se detuvo por que ella se fue. Los ríos aun se movían en los mismos caminos, la gente iba a sus puestos de trabajo para mantener a su familia, y el sol brillaba todavía. Aunque Bombón se perdió sus familiares y amigos siguieron adelante, con dificultades.

El profesor Utonio sigue trabajando en experimentos, él no tomo la carta de su hija en su corazón, estaba preparado para el día que se fue. Quería que tuviera éxito y luchara por algo mejor, tenía la certeza de que estaba bien ella siempre había sido tan inteligente.

Burbuja tenía el corazón roto, pero después de la universidad ella se concentró en su trabajo, en una revista de moda. Tomaba fotos para una revista en conciertos, a celebridades e incluso de jardinería. No es algo que empezó queriendo, ahora es todo lo que podía esperar. Está comprometida y está planeando su propia boda.

Bellota tomo muy mal la noticia, cayó en un estado de depresión durante seis meses, después de que la líder se marchara. Se sentía manchada y utilizada pero después de la terapia mejoró. Se abrió la mente a nuevas posibilidades, y Butch la invitó a salir, han estado saliendo desde hace tres años. En su carrera, ha estado trabajando como secretaria en una estación de policía.

Boomer ha estado creando edificios en todos los Estados Unidos. Terminó convirtiéndose en un arquitecto como había planeado. Ha trabajado duro por lo que tiene y terminó proponiéndose le a Burbuja hace un año. Su vida no ha cambiado mucho, se traslado de nuevo a Saltadilla, después de haber terminado con la escuela y ahora está viviendo en una casa que diseño para él y Burbuja.

La vida de Butch ha cambiado drástica-mente Sigue siendo el chico malo que todos recuerdan, pero él se ha quedado con una mujer, no saltar de niña a mujer. Él y Bellota viven en su apartamento, y Butch es realmente talentoso para la cocina; participó en un show de televisión y ganó. Trabaja en un restaurante de alta cocina en el pueblo de al lado, todavía goza de un trago con sus hermanos, es un hijo de puta boca sucia pero sigue siendo el mismo.

Brick es el más desordenado de todos. Por fuera es un medico exitoso listo para obtener su maestría, vive en una casa bonita y conduce un coche de lujo. Incluso ha tenido novias pero, pero en el fondo aún sigue pensando en Bombón._ "Yo también te amo"_ siempre está presente en su mente. Él guardo la carta en su mesita de noche. Él se extrañó, sabía que había cambiado y ahora se preguntaba por ella, en su mente siempre estaba ella, ver a sus hermanos y hermanas juntos, se preguntaba si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Se acordó de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de Todd y se dio cuenta que pasó un año buscándola, pero ella se supo esconder. Era comido por dentro, y deseaba poder disculparse.

-¡Bellota! ¡Vamos necesito tu ayuda!—Burbuja se sentó en la sala. Bellota utilizaba su computadora portátil tratando de crear una página de Internet con ella y detalles de la boda.

-Burbuja, espera un minuto—se quejó Bellota sentándose junto a ella—de acuerdo— ella miró la pantalla, empezó a escribir y mover cosas—bien, tengo la fecha en la esquina, los detalles sobre la recepción y la capilla. Colores, opciones de flores e incluso una foto del pastelᵜ en la pantalla frontal… ¿Me falta algo?—bostezó, tratando de buena gana mostrar interés.

-¡No es perfecto! Oh, no puedo esperar todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado—ella sonrió y se recostó lanzando sus manos al aire.

-Si, a la derecha—Bellota asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para recoger la ropa de Butch en el cesto—juro que si tengo que seguir recogiendo su desorden él se lo habrá buscado—se sentó.

Oh tu sabes que lo amas—una sonrisita escapó de los labios de Burbuja.

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que no se le pueda golpear un poco—se sentó y recogió su cabello hasta los hombros en una cola de caballo. Bellota se desarrollo más femenina en los últimos años: llevaba delineador de ojos lápiz labial. No era tan audaz pero había madurado, su ropa era menos holgada y más apropiada, incluso tiene control sobre su temperamento.

Burbuja mantuvo su feminismo, su cabello creció largo, hasta la cintura, aún llevaba sus coletas, siempre se maquillaba, las faldas y tacones altos parecían ser sus mejores amigos, ella siempre mantuvo vivo su viejo espíritu de cinco años. Hablaba con los animales, ayudaba a quien podía e incluso fue mensualmente a comedores de beneficencia.

—Más tarde— Butch le gritó al hombre fuera de su puerta y entró— ¡Oh! Hola Burbuja— hizo un gesto que ella recoció, y ella fue hacia la nevera y de esta saco una bebida energética. Butch se había calmado un poco más, es musculoso y mantiene una dieta salúdale. Se ha vuelto más protector con sus hermanos y novia. Bellota sentía estima de eso en su corazón.

—Bueno, los dejo a los dos, voy a almorzar, nos vemos con el profesor para la cena—Burbuja tomo sus cosas y se fue. Butch se dejó caer en el sofá, y miró a Bellota.

— ¿Qué?— dijo él después de beber de su copa.

―No entiendo, ¿Ni siquiera un hola?― ella lo miró y él seguía mirando la.

―Nada de lo que eres en mi línea de visión―Butch señaló la televisión, Bellota le golpeo el brazo― ¿Qué fue eso?

―Solo porque yo puedo―Bellota sonrió y se alejó.

* * *

Boomer y Brick se encontraban en un restaurante―Boomer no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo el hospital me necesita― Siguió mirando lo.

―Brick se puede descansar una hora, hay como otros sesenta médicos en el hospital―Boomer miró el menú cada vez más cansado de su impaciencia.

—Bueno hazme saber lo que quieres, nunca me pides que almuerce con tigo, ¿Cuál es el truco?—Brick lo miró, después de todos estos años sabia cuando Boomer o Butch trataban de conseguir algo.

—No hay truco—Brick le dirigió una mirada—muy bien vamos a cenar con el profesor esta noche y quiero asegurarme de que estarás ahí, y no me vengas con la escusa de "estoy ocupado" tienes los próximos cuatro días de descanso, me voy a casar y tendremos "una pequeña reunión con amigos y familiares" prométeme que iras—Boomer halaba serio sobre el tema.

Boomer se ha desarrollado también en el buen sentido. Él mismo había dejado caer su actitud estúpida, se puso de pie ante sus hermanos y se aferró a su novia de la secundaria. Es como una vida de cuento de hadas escrito en un libro. El villano vuelve y se convierte en un héroe de buen corazón.

Después de una larga pausa Brick tomo la palabra―está bien, iré, pero no esperes un discurso ni nada.

Boomer rió―no te preocupes el mejor hombre es Brad… entonces ¿Cómo has estado?, en realidad no te he visto en unos cuantos meses― tomó un sorbo de café.

―Yo he estado aquí, trabajando día y noche― Brick se encogió de hombros y ordenó su comida. Brick siempre se sentía incomodo con la charla, el todavía era muy inteligente. Se volvió fan del vino pero no bebía en exceso. Creció y esa pequeña charla no le gustaba.

―No es una excusa, Burbuja me ha estado pidiendo para que todos vayamos.

―Sabes que es imposible―él aún seguía dolido por el tema de Bombón, pero no dejó que afectará sus emociones. En su opinión en ese momento de su vida no la amaba, pero ella era una amiga muy cercana a él. Se trasladó y encontró el amor en otra parte, no estaría solo nunca más, estaba saliendo con alguien y era muy feliz. Bombón no puso su vida en suspenso, pero albergaba cierto odio a su contra-parte.

—Las cosas suceden, Brick tienes que salir adelante—Boomer no sabía todos los detalles de lo que pasó, pero sabía que no estaba bien halar de eso por mucho tiempo.

—Cállate, Boomer—Brick gruñó para sus adentros, Boomer nunca entendería y no creía que nadie lo hiciera. Eran muy buenos amigos y de repente ella salió sin decir palabra. Toda la estúpida carta decía que lo amaba, si lo amaba ¿Por qué se fue?

* * *

Bombón conducía bajo la lluvia con Brenda dormida en el asiento de atrás. Ella recibió una llamada del profesor acerca de Burbuja y Boomer, y pregunto si podría ir. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El profesor sabía todo acerca de en donde estaba y que tenia a Brenda. El único detalle que no le dijo fue que Brick la había violado, el profesor cuestiono varias veces sobre quién era el padre, pero después de un rato se le ocurrió una pista y dejó de molestarla.

Bombón suspiró se detuvo en la auto pista. Se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, salió del coche y se sentó en el capó, "Bienvenidos a Saltadilla" vio delante de ella— estoy más que lista para enfrentar el pasado— se dijo a sí misma.

¿Pero el pasado estará listo para enfrentarse a ella?

* * *

**Hola aquí un capitulo mas de esta traducción. En el capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que me encanta el personaje de Brenda es tan linda.**

ᵜ** Pastel**: _en algunos países tengo entendido que se le dice torta, pero aquí en México la torta es como un sanduich echo con pan blanco(bolillo, pan francese, etc) y el pastel es pues pan adornado con vetun._

_**AkumuHoshi:** que bueno que te haya gustado y si lo traduci de uno de ingles. Jejeje gracias._

_**Luna-P27:** Si yo también me pregunto eso y lo peor a beses te dejan con la duda. Y pues si si quieres puedes checar el fic en ingles._

_**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14**: No hay problema, y si Bombón es admirable pero también se devio a que Brenda es hija de Brick. Yo no se como hay mujeres que no quieren a sus hijos en aunque aya sido una violación el bebe no tiene la culpa._

**_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._**

**_¿Me dejan un Reviews?_**

**_Los personajes de las Ppg No nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora original del fic, solo los tomamos prestados para mantener ocupada nuestra mente puerta._**

**_El fic ¿ Bendición o catástrofe? tampoco me pertenece sino a VB7 yo solo traduzco._**

**_¡Asta la proxima!_**

_"Roockless Pretty"_


	4. ¡Hora de cenar!

_Martes 30 de abril del 2013._

_11:20._

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

_Blassin or capastrophe?_

**Capitulo 4: _Hora de cenar._**

_Charper 4: Dinner time._

Llegaron las siete de la tarde, el profesor estaba ayudando a arreglar los últimos toques en todo. Burbuja estaba caminando alrededor de la sala hablando con el cliente. Estaba esperando a unas cuantas personas.

Bellota y Butch entraron por la puerta con unos veinte segundos de retraso, Boomer se acercó a ellos―por suerte a Burbuja no le importa la hora sino estaría agarrándolos de el cuello en este instante.

―Sí, sí, yo me encargo de la novia-a-ser. De cualquier manera ella se está divirtiendo un montón―dijo Bellota mientras veía a Burbuja charlar con unos miembros de la familia que no pudo reconocer― ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?

―Bueno, tenemos ciento cincuenta sillas en el patio trasero así que… muchas― Boomer tomó una copa de vino que los meseros llevaban, y bebió un sorbo.

―Maldita sea… ya sabía que Burbuja extrovertida, pero… ¿enserio? Pensé que esto solo sería una pequeña reunión familiar―Butch miró a Boomer.

―Bueno, después de una semana decidió mejor hacer una gran fiesta.

Bellota pensó por un segundo― ¿Todo el mundo vendrá a la boda?

―Ni siquiera cerca, toda Saltadilla será invitada, además de mis viejos amigos de la universidad y también la hermandad de mujeres de Burbuja, ni hablar de los antiguos maestros y la clase de secundaria…―Boomer dijo como si nada.

― ¿Cómo es que están pagando todo esto?―Preguntó Butch.

―El alcalde lo está pagando, desde la noticia de que una chica súper poderosa se casaría y mando paparazis para tener buenos ejemplos de cómo un Rowdyruffboy cambio para mejor―Boomer rió ligeramente.

― ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Más publicidad… esto es ridículo y todo va a la cabeza de Burbuja―Bellota aún veía a Burbuja hablar con sus invitados.

―Bueno vamos asentarnos y terminar con esto―Butch celebró, tomó a Bellota por la cintura y se dirigieron al patio trasero. Algunos niños estaban jugando y riendo. Miró la tarjeta con su nombre, Butch se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado al lado de un "?" ―estoy sentado al lado de un signo de interrogación, me hace pensar ¿Qué estará haciendo Mojo ahora?―eso hizo reír a Bellota― ¿Qué es cierto?

―Tienes tus momentos―ella sonrió levemente―pero eso fue muy cursi no me esperaba que el gran Butch fuera lindo―ella se sentó a su lado.

Butch la atrajo hacia sí, le abrazó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos―Tu deseo―él sonrió y la besó durante unos cuantos segundos mientras tiraba hacia atrás―Pagaras por ese comentario blando―la dejo ir suavemente, sonrió tomando un trago de cerveza.

—No sin antes una pelea—Bellota se recostó, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa.

—No esperaba que fuera e otra manera—Butch levantó su copa y Bellota la suya en respuesta, los dos sonreían mientras tomaban de esta.

* * *

Bombón estacionó su coche en el estacionamiento en donde se realizaba la cena de Burbuja y Boomer. Respiró hondo, aun estaba frente al volante. Brenda estaba atrás viendo una película en la computadora de Bombón, ella misma había conectado la computadora. Bombón sonrió suave mente; fuera de todo amaba a Brenda. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su familia y ver su reacción.

Miró a su alrededor y vio todas las luces, gente con vestidos y una presentación de Burbuja y Boomer. Bombón contuvo las lágrimas, esperaba que sus hermanas no la odiaran por haber huido dé repente. Suspiró y dejó caer sus manos en su regazo, se alisó su vestido rojo. Estaba uniendo la fuerza para salir y pararse ahí. Brenda se dio cuenta de que el coche no se movía por lo que desenchufa y apaga el ordenador portátil y miró a Bombón— ¿Ya llegamos?

Bombón rompió su silencio— ¡Oh! Si ya llegamos—sonrió mientras asentía. Brenda se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, floto a donde su madre y se sentó en su regazo.

— ¿A sí que es el lugar donde naciste? Aquí hay muchas personas—miró a toda la gente y los coches.

—Sí, lo sé pero no es así normalmente—Miró a Brenda—Brenda necesito que esta noche me hagas un favor.

— ¿Qué?— Ella la miró con sus ojos magenta, parpadeando suavemente.

—Necesito que esta noche no utilices tus súper poderes, sé que tu abuelo sabe de ello pero, tus tíos y tías ni siquiera saben acerca de una pequeña niña—Bombón le acarició el cabello—tu padre y tíos no saben acerca de ti, y es probable de que esta noche te encuentres con tu papá. Sé que es difícil pero es necesario que lo mantengas en secreto―Brenda sonrió lo que causo que Bonbón también sonriera.

—Voy a mantenerlo en secreto mamá—sonrió— ¡Pero me sigue disgustando este vestido!—Brenda frunció el seño y rió, abrió la puerta de el auto y se bajó de un salto. Bombón salió y se dirigió junto a Brenda a la ceremonia.

— ¿Lista?—Bombón la miró.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!—Brenda sonrió.

* * *

Brick se bajó del coche con Amber (su novia). Él temía esa cena. Vio que era mucho más grande de lo que Boomer le dijo que iba a ser, ¿En que estaba pensando? Amber se aferró a su brazo― Wow esta fiesta es enorme, ¿Listo para entrar?―Ella se rió, ya estaba un poco ebria como esperaba.

―Sí, estoy listo para lo que pueda llegar a ser―él sonrió y se fue con ella. A medida de que se acercaba a la casa, deslumbró una cabellera de pelo castaño rojizo. Podía jurar que el pasado llegó para perseguirlo. Volvió en si cuando Amber lo arrastró por las escaleras, llegaron a la casa donde una muy feliz Burbuja los recibía.

― ¡Oh! ¡Brick viniste! ¡Y tu también Amber!―Ella sonrió. Para ser honestos a nadie le agradaba Amber y todos sabían que estaba detrás del dinero de Brick― Entren, sus asientos son los de tras creo que los puse junto a Butch y Bellota, no puedo recordarlo, bueno vean las tarjetas en la mesa les permitirá saber― salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Todas las personas entraron a la casa para ir a sentarse. Bombón se acerco a la casa y abrió la puerta, ni había nadie en el interior, por lo que entro y puso a Brenda detrás de ella, Brenda le tomó la mano porque estaba en un lugar desconocido. El profesor entró, la miró sonriendo—Me preguntaba cuando estarías en casa—sonrió y se acerco a ella abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te extrañe papá—sonrió y lloró un poco, el profesor le secó las lágrimas.

—Nada de eso, Burbuja y Bellota serán las que lloren—sonrió— tu solo mantén el liderazgo y ellos siempre te necesitarán—se echó a reír— perdieron—miró a su lado y vio a Brenda—bueno, hola Brenda es bueno verte en persona—Brenda sonrió y voló hacia él dejando una estela roja y lo abrazó. Bombón jadeó.

―Sin poderes Brenda, recuerda―dijo a la ligera.

―Lo siento mamá, sólo quería abrazarlo―frunció el seño, pero el profesor seguía abrazándola aún. Después de ver la línea roja se dio cuenta de quién era el padre.

—Voy a aceptar cualquiera de tus abrazos—sonrió— ahora vamos a la ceremonia antes de que los discursos comiencen—bajó a Brenda y caminó junto con Bombón.

* * *

Brick hablo con Butch y Bellota, desde que estaban sentados con la súper poderosa— tu no me pegaras, ¿Verdad?— él le preguntó.

—No hagas estupideces y ya veremos—Bellota causo que Butch se echara a reír.

— ¡Cállate Bruta!— Brick también se rió, se perdió la posibilidad de pasar el rato con sus amigos. Burbuja y Amber hablaban sobre moda e iban compartiendo nuevos estilos. Todo mundo comenzó a sentarse, el profesor salió y Bombón estaba atrás de él. Boomer la miró y pudo observar que traía una niña en brazos.

―Bombón― habló en voz baja. Bellota y Burbuja entumecieron al mirar las puertas. El silencio cayó en la zona. Brick y Butch miraron también. El héroe de la escena era el silencio.

― ¿Quién es ella?―dijo Amber mientras apuntaba a Bombón, pero nadie le contestó. Bellota y Burbuja se levantaron y dirigieron hacia ella.

Bombón se quedo en donde estaba viendo como sus hermanas se acercaban, Brenda se puso a su lado mirando las―Bom…¿Bombón?― Burbuja dejo escapar unas lágrimas por su rostro.

―Sí, soy yo― afirmó con la cabeza y en voz baja, mirándolas.

Burbuja no se ahogaba en sus palabras por lo que Bellota habló por ella—se trata de joder tiempo—Bombón sonrió y abrazó a Bellota luego Burbuja se les unió.

—Las echaba de menos chicas— Lloró en silencio, aprovechando el tiempo desperdiciado. Después de un rato se apartaron.

— ¿Quién es?—se secó las lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Brenda.

—Burbuja, Bellota déjenme presentarles a su sobrina Brenda, ella es mi hija—dijo Bombón y Brenda las miró.

—Eres mi tía Bellota pateando traseros y tomando nombres más tarde—Bellota le sonrió, Brenda volteo a ver a Burbuja—eres mi tía Burbuja, puedes hablar con los animales, te gusta dibujar, eres la más dulce del grupo y siempre vistes de azul—ella sonrió.

—Igual que Bombón—Bellota sonrió y cargo a Brenda— recuérdame de patearle el culo a tu madr por no decirme que tenía una sobrina—sonrió.

—Primero tendrías que pasar por mi—dijo Brenda sonriendo otra vez.

—Ella es una líder guardián—Bellota sonrió, llevó a Brenda a la mesa—Bien, sabelotodo ¿Qué me dices de él?—señalo a Butch.

—Él es un Rowdyruffboy, es un cabeza dura y arrogante. pero está enamorado de mi tía Bellota—Brenda y Bellota sonrieron.

— ¿Quién es esta sabelotodo?—Butch miró y sonrió burlón.

—Mi nombre es Brenda y me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, soy inteligente, ya sabes—se rió junto con Bellota.

—Es la hija de Bombón y es idéntica a ella.

—No, mi mamá dice que me parezco más a mi papá—ella les sonrió.

—Oh, ¿Y quién es tu padre?—Butch tomó un trago de su cerveza. Brenda se quedo en silencio después de un tiempo.

― ¿No lo conoces?―Brenda negó con la cabeza. Bellota le dio la vuelta para ver a Brick y Boomer al otro lado de la mesa.

―Desacuerdo inteligente, ¿Quiénes son?

―Oh, fácil. Es Boomer que se casará con la tía Burbuja, solía ser el más tonto y no es el más inteligente de su trió de "villanos"―Brenda se rió ante la cara confusa de Boomer.

― ¿Lo era? Aún lo es―Brick se quejó.

Brenda lo miró por un minuto. Sabia quien era, quería abrazarlo y todo estaría bien, pero sabía que eso era una mala idea― tú eres Brick, el líder… fuerte, impetuoso e inteligente además del mejor amigo de mi mamá―hablaba en voz baja, antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Bombón y Burbuja llegaron y se sentaron. Bombón estaba al lado de Butch.

―Bueno, no es un regalo para la vista―Butch le sonrió a Bombón― ¿Cómo has estado?―Bombón lo abrazo.

―Oh, yo te eché de menos, gran bestia―Bombón le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. El profesor trajo otra silla y Brenda se sentó en medio de Bombón y Butch y empezaron a comer.

Durante toda la noche se hicieron algunos discursos y todos sonreían y reían. Todos estaban teniendo un buen momento. A Brenda la llevaron a la antigua habitación de Bombón y se quedó dormida en la cama. Se sentaron en la cocina a tomar café.

―Bombón, una cosa me ha estado molestando―habló Burbuja― ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Bombón tomó un duro trago de café y respiro hondo. ¿Debería contarles todo? ¿o enmascararlo un poco?

* * *

**Interesante ¿no? jojojo. ¡Feliz día del niño! (en México se les hace una gran fiesta el 30 de abril?) si eres un niñ , aunque de ser asi no deverian de estar leyendo esto por la clasificación pero, seamos sinceros nadie las repeta. Tambien feliz dia si aun te piensas que eres niñ . **

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy ya saben por lo menos subo uno cada semana (la semana pasada actualize en Domingo) y no se cuando subire el otro pero de que lo subo lo subo no tardare mucho de cualquier forma.**

**AkumuHoshi: jajaja si la verdad es que si deja curiosidad. y pues a mi me encanta como es Brenda ya vez que sabe controlar el asunto (a ecepcion de lo de Brick).**

**Luna-P27: jajaj se te nota entuciasmada jajaja. Bueno como sea es tu decision ^^.**

**¿Nos dejan un comentario? aunque sea chiquito.**

_**Los personajes de las PPG nos pertenesen ni a mi ni a Vb7 solo los utilizamos para no caer en la desesperacion de el aburrimiento.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenese esta historia es de Vb7 yo solo se las traigo a ustedes en españo.**_

_**Bae!**_

_"Roocless Pretty"_


	5. Algunas explicaciones dando vueltas

_Sábado 25 de mayo del 2013._

_11:15_

* * *

_**A / N: Wow! Más rápido que he actualizado! :) Se debe hacer a todos felices! Sólo tengo algunas cosas que decir antes de empezar:**_

_**Sólo quiero que todos sepan que yo no estoy abriendo todo a todos a la vez! Esta no es mi primera historia y no estoy dejando que mi parcela revelar por el momento. Voy a admitir que mi escritura se ha progresado. No me gusta cómo esta historia comenzó, la mayoría de los hechos en el primer capítulo se equivocan. Me he ganado un poco de experiencia, así que voy a tratar de hacer esta historia tan real como sea posible (A pesar de que es un fan-ficción y los personajes no son reales) También quiero dar las gracias a todos por la revisión. Lo que voy a hacer es en el próximo capítulo voy a dejar una sección al final agradeciendo a la gente por sus opiniones si se pone la entrada real de ella.**_

_**También quiero escuchar los pensamientos de su tío! Dime lo que piensas! ¿Qué parte te gustó? ¿Qué parte no te gusta? Además, ¿qué crees que pasará después? :) Me encanta ser capaz de obtener una idea de lo que estás pensando! Así que por favor hágamelo saber, me encantaría tener alguna entrada que no sea asombrosa Actualizar pronto! 'Me encanta cualquier tipo de crítica, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensa de la historia. (Es probable que actualize rápido lol)**_

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

_Blessin or catastrophe?_

**Capitulo 5: algunas explicaciones dando vueltas.**

_Charper 5: some explications goin around._

Bombón se congeló, era un tema delicado para ella, afortunadamente Brick no se encontraba en la habitacion por lo que no estaba tan preocupada―lo digo enserio Bombó, ¿nos dejas unas notas y nada mas? No hay ninguna dirreccion de reenvio, has cambiado tu nύmero de telefono todo, y es como si hubieras desaparecido de la nada. Brick dijo que no fuiste a Hardvard, Bombón en verdad duele, ¿acaso nos quieres ver tan mal?―burbuja aún.

― ¡No yo no quiero que pienses eso!―Bombón las miró. Bellota y Burbuja le devolvían la mirada y suspiró de nuevo―me fui porque quería ver lo que había por ahí.

― ¿Por ahí? ¿Qué quieres decir?―Bellota tomó un sorbo de su café.

―Lo que quiero decir es que, toda mi vida he estado rodeada de amigos y familia… quería ver lo que pasaría si yo construía mi propio mundo, lo siento chicas las lastimé. Debí haberlo manejado de otra manera. Pero quería ir a un lugar donde la gente no supiera que era súper heroína y que tenía poderes. Mi historia de nuevo todo, quería hacer amigos que no supieran quien era. Solo quería un nuevo comienzo.

―Bombón tenemos el infierno que todos queremos. Pero nos dejaste y nosotras nos queríamos mantener en contacto con tigo. Nos hemos perdido gran parte de tu vida y nosotras nos hemos perdido gran parte de la tuya, ni siquiera sabíamos lo que hacías o que Brenda había nacido. Incluso ¿Cuándo quedaste embarazada?―Bellota se frustro con solo halar de ello― en la ceremonia me prometí a mi misma que no gritaría ni explotaría, ¡pero maldita sea que aquí nos debes mucho!―respiró hondo y la miró―así que habla.

― ¿Por dónde quieren que empiece?―cuestionó Bombón con calma.

―En primer lugar… ¿fuiste a la escuela?―preguntó Burbuja.

―Lo hice. Termine por mudarme e ir a la universidad de Michigan, he decidido ser pediatra, tengo mi licenciatura, pero aún trabajo para mi maestría―ella mantuvo su mirada en ellas.

― ¿Cuándo fue que quedaste embarazada?―Preguntó Bellota en voz baja.

―Fue cuando me mude. Yo no estoy en una relación con él, éramos buenos amigos, pero después de tener sexo hubo una especie de distanciamiento―ella sacudió un poco―no nos hemos visto desde que quede embarazada, dudo que me quiera ver de todos modos, él tiene su propia vida y no vivimos cerca del otro―de acuerdo lo ultimo si era verdad, en eso no estaba mintiendo y no estaba dando más detalles. Bombón estaba consciente de ello.

Burbuja se movió de su asiento y trató de pensar en otra cosa― ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Brenda?

―Veintiuno de marzo ella es mi bebé de primavera―Bombón sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo lo que pasó Brenda es mi mundo. Ser madre es raro, pero satisfactorio, debería venir antes para mostrarles―las lágrimas corrían por su cara pero en u instante ella las secó― he dejado que se perdieran de una cantidad de eventos importantes―sollozó―lo siento me equivoqué―Burbuja se levantó y la abrazó comenzando a llorar también.

Bellota le palmeo la espalda e intento romper ese estado de ánimo―Puedes apostar tu culo a que si―se echo a reír, y a las demás también les causó gracia―pero eso es el pasado. Ahora estas aquí, va a pasar un tiempo antes de que te perdone, pero no hay que dejar de salir, eso es seguro―Bombón le sonrió― Voy a pelear si tengo que hacerlo, pero tú no nos vuelves a dejar.

Bombón se sentía cómoda y segura por primera vez en años.

* * *

Los chicos estaban afuera apiñados mirando las estrellas. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, desde hace bastante tiempo, no sabían si hablar sobre Bombón o no. Así que Butch fue el primero en hablar―no puedo creer que Bombón haya regresado. Ella no parresia haber cambiado―Butch abrió otra cerveza y bebió un trago.

―Excepto por el chico que tiene―Brick habló con amargura, su mente daba vueltas. Recordaba todo lo que pasó. Y el hecho de que Bombón se dejo guiar por la clandestinidad, lo hizo de corazón frió. Sabía que la había violado, pero ella ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de explicarse o al menos disculparse. No estaba más que enojado.

―Tranquilo Brick, deja de culparla, ella hizo lo que había de hacer no hay necesidad de ser tan rencoroso―Boomer le espetó. El era parcial a Bombón, que aún tenía la nota que dejó. Ella era la que ayudaba a reunirse en la escuela secundaria y aunque todo el trabajo lo hicieron para estar juntos, nunca olvido los esfuerzos de Bombón para que Burbuja siguiera su camino.

―Cierra la boca Boomer―Brick dejó que su rabia rebotara hacia él.

― ¡Bata ya, a ti también!―Butch interrumpió antes de que sucediera algo desagradable― esto arto de ustedes dos quejándose por nada ¿tienen cinco años? No son adultos empiecen a actuar como tal.

―Butch ¿de qué hablas? Tú sigues siendo un inmaduro como siempre―Boomer señaló.

―Lo hago cuando estoy cerca de ustedes. Pero he crecido, tengo un trabajo, cuentas que pagar una chica que está a mi lado y pensé que tenía una familia fuerte―Butch tenía un buen punto. A medida que de que los niños se hacen hombres se acercan más. Ellos se miran uno al otro y se adhieren a sus armas. Todavía luchaban y se golpeaban de vez en cuando. Pero ellos se aman a pesar de que rara vez se lo dicen.

Brick gruñó y se levantó, fue con Amber quien se encontraba del otro lado del patio hablando por teléfono―Oh niña me tengo que ir llama me mas tarde―ella colgó el teléfono― ¿lista para ponernos en marcha nena?―ella rio y rio ya que estaba muy ebria.

―Oh si lo estoy, en cuanto lleguemos a casa vamos a la cama― Brick la cogió en brazos y la subió al coche para luego parcharse sin despedirse de nadie. Sus hermanos lo vieron alejarse.

―Todavía le gusta―dijo Boomer en voz baja―él no quiere admitirlo pero es verdad.

―Si lo sé Boomer―Butch suspiró―no es tan sencillo ya. No sé lo que pasó entre Bombón y Brick pero sólo sé que después de eso Brick se cierra a todo el mundo. Lo esconde bien pero sé que la tención entre ellos no va a terminar bien―Dijo.

* * *

Las súper heroínas se movieron hacia el sofá y se sentaron allí para hablar. Burbuja le contó todo detalle a Bombón acerca de su vida―oh tengo una cita para de prueba de mi vestido de novia pronto y la señorita que veo tiene que entrar en su vestido de dama de honor―ella sonrió.

― ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que este en tu boda?―Bombón la miró.

―Por supuesto, además tal vez ¿quisieras dejar a Brenda ser la niña de las flores?―Burbuja sonrió.

―Pero pensé que Miranda iba a ser la niña de las flores―Bellota le miró.

―Bueno ya no más, o pude controlarla, el otro día ella se asusto de mi porque no quería traer el pelo recogido quería ser la más bonita… algunas niñas están podridas hasta la medula―Burbuja arrugó la cara― no hace falta decir que esta fuera por lo que la posición está abierta―Le sonrió a Bombón.

―Puedes hablar con ella, ya que odia los vestidos―Bombón rió― me tomó una hora en convencerla para que se pusiera el vestido rosa que llevaba. Pero no creo que vaya a ser un problema ella ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo para verlas.

― ¿Ella lo ha hecho?―Burbuja sonrió.

―Bueno claro que lo ha hecho, cuando ella era pequeña le contaba cuentos de batallas viejas y le decía como siempre ganábamos y ella se emocionaba demasiado―Bombón rió.

― ¡Y una vez más todo está bajo control gracias a…! ¡Las chicas súper poderosas! ―Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo riéndose de ello.

―Hombre, echo de menos darle una paliza a los monstros―Bellota sonrió.

― ¿Es por eso que golpeas a Butch en su lugar?―Burbuja y Bombón rieron cuando Bellota se sonrojó.

― ¡Cállate!―ella las miró―Tú no eres mejor Burbuja oí que le diste una paliza a Boomer―Ella la miró.

―Fue en un momento de furia. ¡Dios mío! Eso pasó ya hace un largo tiempo, pero aún asi me encanta mi Boomer―sonrió para sus adentros.

―Me alegro de que sus vidas amorosas vayan bien―Dijo Bombón sonriendo.

―Entonces… ¿Qué hay de ti hermana mayor ¿estás saliendo con alguien?―dijo Burbuja apoyado su cabeza en su regazo.

―No, no lo estoy, no he salido con alguien en estos últimos años, estoy demasiada ocupada con Brenda―ella se encogió de hombros acariciando el pelo de Burbuja, como lo hace con Brenda todo el tiempo. Burbuja se incorporó y la miró.

―Oh, nadie esta demasiada ocupada para el romance―Burbuja la miró―yo sé de un buen dermatólogo que puede que se interese en ti―ella sonrió.

― ¡Oh no Burbuja Tienes el peor historial del libro! Cada cita a ciegas, que has planeado para mí en la escuela secundaria era un desastre. Recuerdo cuando convenció a Brick de que saliera con migo para el día de san Valentín.

―Sí, lo sé― Bellota concordó.

―Oye, bueno yo no te quiero sola. Brick dijo que pasaron un buen tiempo incluso si solo caminaban o saltaban rocas en el parque―Burbuja se encogió de hombros― además de que te gustaba demasiado― dijo en voz baja.

―Me gustó Burbuja tiempo pasado, además de que no ha hablado con migo en toda la noche, por lo que dudo que quiera charlar con migo―se encogió de hombros.

―Mierda, ha sido una locura últimamente. Con su estúpido plan y lo que no Butch esta aun más molesto con él―Bellota bebió de su copa.

―Bueno él lo puede decir a veces―Burbuja suspiró― volviendo a lo de Brenda, no sabemos mucho sobre ella por lo que nos tienes que contar todo. ¿Ella, tiene poderes como nosotras?

Bombón se detuvo a pensar― no, no he visto ninguna señal, aunque tiene la apariencia de mi cuando niña. Pero tiene dedos en manos y pies nosotras nunca tuvimos eso, aparte de también sus ojos magenta, deben ser alguna confinación de los ojos de su padre con los míos―odiaba mentir― "es mejor que no lo sepan, así no sabrán porque me ausente"―dijo en su cabeza.

― Ah lo que es mas como tú o el padre, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es posible que nosotras lo conozcamos?―dijo Burbuja.

―No lo creo, él ha llegado un par de veces a Saltadilla pero creo que lo tendrían que ver para saber quién es, no diré su nombre― "piensa en una excusa, ¡cualquier cosa lógica!" ― el no quiere tener que ver nada con migo o con Brenda así que no lo expondré― "hay un poco de verdad en eso, Brick es un culo sobre esto como sea sigue adelante"

Bellota resopló―bolsa de suciedad.

―Si tienes la razón― Bombón se hundió en su silla bostezando―creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a dormir― se puso de pie y se estiró.

― ¿Tienen una habitación de hotel por aquí?― Bellota fue la cocina a poner lo platos sucios en el fregadero.

―Sí, la tengo pero el profesor insistió en que Brenda y yo nos quedáramos aquí. Así que nos quedaremos en mi antigua habitación. Pares un tipo de espeluznante realidad―Bombón rió y abrazó a Bellota― buenas noches y por cierto tenemos que hacer algo más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez salir al gimnasio y hacer ejercicio o algo. Sé que hay un montón de cosas viejas que te gustaría hacer ¿Esta bien?― Bellota asintió― te quiero Bellota― esto hizo que Bellota sonriera.

―En pocos días te llamaré y podremos tener una sesión privada―Bellota sonrió―No va a ser tan fácil para ti, tomara tiempo para recuperarme.

Bombón rió―de acuerdo hermana, estoy preparada para ello.

―Yo también te quiero niña jefe― y con eso Bellota se fue.

―Oye Burbuja.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Y si hacemos algo mañana?―Bombón s mordió el labio esperando una respuesta.

―Humm, ¿Cómo qué?― se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el fregadero mirándola.

―Tal vez podemos ir d compras, toda mi ropa es obsoleta, y tú tienes buen gusto para la moda, apuesto que todavía amas ir de compras, me vendría bien tu ayuda.

Burbuja la abrazó― ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡Y podemos comprar algunas cosas para Brenda! Quiero decir al profesor no le importaría ser niñero ¿verdad?, ¡Oh no puedo esperar! ¡Mañana podemos hacerlo verdad!

―Supongo que tenía razón al decir que todavía te gusta ir de compras―Bombón sonrió.

― ¡Oh si a las 9:00 A.M.! te levantas y te alistas no vayas a salir arrastrando la pijama― Burbuja se rió― Te veré mañana Bombón ¡No puedo esperar!― ella la abrazó― te quiero.

―Te amo demasiado Burbuja―Bombón sonrió― Te veré mañana, buenas noches― ella sonrió y subió las escaleras para ver a Brenda todavía dormida. Se bañó y s puso la pijama y se metió junto con Brenda. Bombón la abrazó y se quedó dormida junto a su hija.

Butch vio a Bellota salir muy feliz a Bellota―No he visto esa cara en mucho tiempo― le gustaba verla verdadera mente feliz aunque no salía y lo divulgaba.

―Bueno tu acabas de ver mi cara hace aproximadamente una hora―Señaló― estoy lista para hacer estallar esta articulación ¿y tú?― él no respondió, solo voló en el cielo.

―El último en llegar a casa, lava el baño por una semana―gritó.

― ¡Perra!―Bellota voló detrás de él a toda velocidad rumbo a casa lo que hizo que terminara ganando.

Boomer se rió de ellos y vio a Burbuja salir de casa―Bueno bueno yo estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi―sonrió.

―No, no lo hice―ella sonrió― estoy lista para ir a la cama, vámonos a asa, el profesor tiene cubierto aquí.

El hico de cabello rubio sonrió acariciándola―Bellota y Butch acaban de volar de aquí hace apenas unos segundos, de cualquier forma estoy listo para volver a casa―sonrió y se fue con ella.

* * *

_**A\ N: es todo por este capítulo. Por desgracia las PPG ni los RRB me pertenecen solo la idea de esta historia.**_

_**Háganme saber sus partes favoritas, ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**_

_**-Vb7.**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza ustedes saben las calificaciones U.U. Tratare de subir los demás lo mas rápido que pueda. En el anterir capitulo dije nin " esque puse un arroba pero a la hora de publicarlo no se puso.**

_**AkumuHoshi**:¿Ah no entoncs como te la esperabas? bueno que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias._

_**Luna-p27:** Bueno este capitulo nada mas fueron explicaciones pero si ya empezara lo bueno. Gracias._

_**blossXbrick:** ¡Lo siento pero ahí terminaba el capitulo! y bueno ya tienes aqui le capitulo espero que te haya gustado._

_**DobexiisDobs:** ¡Lo siento! que bueno que te guste mucho la historia. Por cierto yo también espero tus actualizaciones._

**Gracias por los comentarios a todas asta la próxima.**

_"Roockless Pretty"_


	6. ¿En serio?

_14 de agosto del 2013_

_5:34 P.M_

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

_Blessing or catastrophe?_

**Capitulo 6: _¿En serio?_**

_Charper 6: seriously?_

Bombón despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente con un bostezo, miró hacia la mesita de noche, y leyó en el reloj digital: ocho con cuatro de la maña. Se frotó los ojos y se dirigió al baño. Oyó a Brenda hablar con el profesor. Ella se metió a la ducha para bañarse y prepararse para su día con Burbuja.

* * *

Brenda saltó sobre el mostrador y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando al profesor― ¿en qué piensas?―miró por encima cuando empezó a hacer panqueques.

Brenda meneó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta― oh, nada, solo estoy cansada― se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor de la casa― ¿Aquí es donde mi mamá se crió?

―Si, ella y sus hermanas crecieron aquí―él sonrió. Brenda se cernía el mostrador y salió a la pared para ver fotos de ellos cuando eran más jóvenes— te ves igual que tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, solo que tienes más de la actitud de tu padre.

— ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?— ella volvió hacia él dejando que sus pies toquen el suelo— ¿Cómo? Mamá dice que no le digas a nadie—ella se acercó y el profesor la levantó poniéndola en una silla—ella tampoco quiere que use mis poderes, no quiere que las personas sepan acerca de ellos— resopló, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y lo miró cocinar.

El profesor se rió un poco— sí, sé quién es tu padre, tienes tu propia manera de demostrar determinación… bueno para hacerlo más simple te pones de pie por sí misma. No temes decir lo que piensas y tienes planes en tu mente. Sé que te levantaste por la noche y tienes unas cuantas galletas que vi que me hacían falta―él la miró, sonrío y rió, se incorporó demasiado— pero en lo que más te pareces a él es que dejas una estela roja cuando vuelas, que es el color de tu padre.

―Oh, así que… ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de mi padre?―Brenda lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

―Ahora eres como tu madre, queriendo saber cada detalle acerca de todo―pasó los panqueques y comenzó de nuevo―entonces, ¿Qué quiere saber sobre él?, puedo decir que ya sabe lo que quieres saber.

Brenda voló escalera arriba, agarró la imagen que su madre le dio, volvió en silencio, se sentó en su asiento y le mostró la imagen al profesor—él es mi padre, ¿No?—él asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su madre le había dicho y esa era la comprobación de los hechos―¿Qué hace ahora?― dejó la imagen y miró hacia arriba.

―Él trabaja en el hospital general de Saltadilla, es un neurocirujano. Allí trabaja con los movimientos musculares, elimina tumores y ayuda a entrenar a nuevos miembros para el hospital. Es muy hábil y ha ayudado a muchas personas―vio a Brenda tratando de ocultar su sonrisa― ¿Siguiente pregunta?

— ¿Sabe que soy su hija?— se sentía algo nervios al preguntar aquello.

El profesor miró su rostro suave y tomó una bocanada de aire—no, no creo que lo sepa, y estoy seguro que tu madre le dirá cuando piense que es el mejor momento.

—Está bien... ¿Sabes dónde está su… umm—ella buscó en las imágenes hasta que encontró uno de cuando eran pequeños— ¡su gorra!? Yo no vi que la estuviera utilizando anoche, ¿Dónde está su gorra?

—Ah la tengo, tuve que quitársela cuando la ceremonia de graduación inicio. Él nunca la pidió de vuelta, la puedes tener si lo deseas— sabía que le gustaría― bueno, iré a buscar a tu mamá para que podamos comer.

Brenda se levantó― ¿Te importa si utilizo mis poderes mientras esté aquí y nadie pueda más pueda ver?

―No en lo absoluto, adelante. A tu edad tu madre desarrolló nuevos poderes, así que quiero ver lo que tengas tú. Tengo una sala de formación allá abajo y te puedo ayudar con ello― Brenda asintió con la cabeza y voló escalera arriba. Bombón acababa de color su cabello en una cola de caballo cuando vio a Brenda acercarse.

―hmm utilizando tus poderes de nuevo, ya veo―ella miró a través del espejo y sonrió, mientras se cubrió con su flequillo de pelo.

—Bueno el abuelo dijo que podía usar mis poderes mientras estuviéramos solos los tres. Quiere entrenarme para que me vuelva más fuerte y dijo que puedo desarrollar nuevas habilidades—sonrió—él hizo la comida y tengo hambre vamos—voló de nuevo hacia la cocina y se sentó en su silla— ¡ya viene! —tomó su plato y comenzó a comer.

El profesor podía tener un buen vistazo de la pequeña niña. Los dedos de sus manos y pies no se desarrollarían hasta tener siete u ocho años igual que les pasó a sus hijas, tenía el pelo largo medio del mismo color naranja que su madre, el flequillo corto que se extendía por su frente pero no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos. Actuaba como una niña sentada derecha y muy amable. Pero sabía que podía planear cosas como Brick. Tenía ambos lados, el bueno y el malo y eligió el mejor. Bombón siempre pensaba en la mejor solución—¿no va comer?—Brenda miró al profesor quien asintió y se puso a comer.

Bombón bajó y besó la frente de Brenda, quien frunció el seño y se dirigió a la basura, luego abrazó y besó al profesor después se sentó junto a Brenda a comer—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Bombón?

—Burbuja me llevará de compras para ponernos al día con algo de…―Bombón se encogió de hombros, ella la estaba esperando pero también tenía miedo―¿Te molesta cuidar a Brenda mientras no estoy?

―¿Puedo ir?―Brenda frunció el seño y la miró.

―No esta vez no cariño. Necesito hablar con mi hermana y luego te prometo ir de compras solo nosotras dos―Brenda sonrió ante esto.

A Bombón le encantaba el sentido por la moda y pasear por los centros comerciales del país.

Bombón terminó su comida y se levantó de la mesa ―Voy a reunirme con ella en un café de la ciudad. Volveré en un par de horas. Pórtate bien pequeño monstro―Bombón rió ante esto, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Brenda y luego la abrazó. Brenda se despidió de su mamá, esta salió por la puerta y voló por los cielos. Brenda la vio volar por la ventana.

―Brenda vamos a limpiar para después poder entrenar―Sonrió. Brenda usó su súper velocidad y limpió todo en un santiamén.

―Todo listo―Ella sonrió.

―Eres la mejor― resopló en broma. De su pecho sacó una gorra roja y se la colocó correctamente a Brenda― te queda bien… pero vamos a intentarlo de esta manera― ahora se la coloco al revés y su flequillo salía por el agujero de la gorra. Le quedaba a la perfección y se parecía a Brick con ella puesta―perfecto―sonrió―sólo la puedes usar aquí, pero la puedes tener.

Brenda asintió―muy bien ¡vamos!―ella lo miró mientras caminaban por todos los inventos y productos químicos―wow da un poco de miedo por aquí―siguió al profesor.

―No será tan malo cuando te muestre esto―entró a una puerta y encendió las luces. Era una habitación dedicada a las chicas. Era de color rosa pastel, azul cielo y verde bosque, en las paredes había una foto de cada niña y tenía una lista de sus poderes y la edad a la que los obtuvieron― he llevado un registro de cada chica, por un motivo, cuando las niñas tuvieran hijos quería ver si progresaban como sus madres lo hicieron o si mejoraban sus poderes, como la capacidad de burbuja de hablar con los animales, o el poder leer la mente como Bellota.

― ¿Espera que pueda obtener los poderes de mis tías?―se sentó en un banco mirando la pared.

―O de tus tíos, poderes que se pueden adquirir por la familia. Aunque la mayoría tu energía será heredada de tu papá y tu mamá―él sonrió y sacó un tablero de color negro, con los nombres de los chicos y todos sus poderes también—por ejemplo: Bombón tiene aliento de hielo y Brick la capacidad de controlar el fuego con las manos. Dos elementos diferentes, puedes heredar uno de ellos o ambos. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, yo no puedo saber cuándo obtendrás estos nuevos poderes, pero vamos a ver lo que tienes.

Brenda se levantó y asintió con la cabeza―Hagámoslo.

* * *

Brick se acerco a la casa Utonio, se limpió los pies en el tapete y tocó el timbre. Se quedo allí por un minuto pero nadie atendió― ¿Profesor?―no oyó ninguna respuesta por lo que decidió entrar y quitarse los zapatos―¿hola?― miró por la puerta del laboratorio y vio una luz roja, lo que se significaba que estaba muy ocupado y no podía ser molestado. Brick fue a la cocina y cogió una pluma y un bloc de notas―"Profesor, sólo vine para ver si alguien tiene mi celular, no pude encontrarlo esta mañana. Si alguien lo encontró anoche le agradecería que me contactara"―Brick lo dejo allí en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando Bombón llegó a la casa.

― ¡Profesor, Brenda estoy en casa!―ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara, ella no miró hacia arriba, se quitó los zapatos y cargaba unas cuantas bolsas en la mano―tengo unas cosas grandes para ti Brenda―ella levantó la vista con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció―Brick, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―hablo en voz baja.

Brick la observó. Tenía curvas en los lugares perfectos y aún tenía su vientre plano, sus ojos rosas claro eran como los recordaba. Sus pies y sus brazos estaban separados, siempre fue una postura de combate para ella. No se sentía cómoda no ahí con él.

Bombón lo miro por unos segundos. Su definición masculina fue notable, seguía siendo más alto que ella, tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos carmesí que tenía el seño fruncido cundo ella lo miró. Ella lo dejo de ver para hablar de nuevo—respóndeme—habló un poco más contundente.

—Yo viene aquí para ver al Profesor pero él está ocupado—su mirada no se apartaba de ella. El no iba a irse por las ramas. Estaba buscando respuestas durante años y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Esta es mi casa y pertenezco a este lugar—Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y lo miró.

―Te fuiste, ¿Por qué volver ahora? ¿Qué te hiso mantenerte alejada dúrate seis años?―sonaba un poco frío, pero estaba tratando de no entrar en una gran discusión.

― ¿Por qué es una preocupación de los tuyos?―ella chasqueo a la defensiva.

― ¿Sabes porque…―su voz era peligrosamente baja.

Bombón lo fulminó con la mirada, con esa afirmación lo tenía― ¿Sabes qué no?

― ¿Saber qué?―él iba a jugar su pequeño juego.

― ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? ¿Lo que hicimos… mi error lo que hiciste?―ninguno de los dos se movió. Ella se molestó muy rápido había tenido miedo de enfrentarse a él durante años, pero ahora que ella sabía que él estaba consciente de lo que pasó, se molestó.

—El problema ya salió como la cobarde que ere— él escupió.

— ¿Yo soy la cobarde? Tú no podías admitir lo que sentías, lo escondiste durante todos estos años, hasta que agarraste el valor y me lo dijiste, sólo tenías que emborracharte para hacerlo—decir que me amas, cuando estabas lleno de mierda probablemente sería el mismo camino ahora—ella resopló con enojo y apretó los puños. Sentía la ira salir y en sus maños se iba formando un brillo rosa claro—terminaste violándome, mientras te pedía que pararas—contuvo las lágrimas mientras sus manos se iban encendiendo aun mas—pero no, seguiste adelante, el villano termino dándome una paliza es noche, me golpeaste, me golpeaste y me quemaste—en sus pensamientos tenia su hombro quemado—eres un idiota y es una inútil excusa para una persona.

Sus palabras fueron como leña al fuego—después de que te fuiste te busqué, dejaste es nota estúpida y no sabía lo que había pasado. Meses más tarde recordé todo. Cometí un error y lo siento, pero nunc mentí cundo dije que te amaba, te busqué durante dos años pero estabas fuera de mi alcance, pudiste haberte puesto en contacto con tu familia y entonces haber solucionado todo esto, pero… ¿Qué hiciste? Te fuiste, esa fue la decisión más dramática que pudiste haber tomado, haberte ido hacer que todos se sintieran tan horribles como en una telenovela—sus palabras eran veneno apuñalándola—además esa niña tuya, me doy cuenta de que el padre no estuvo ni esta con tigo. ¿Huyo de ti también? Tienes demasiado orgullo para admitir cuando te equivocas. Eres una decepción para tu familia tú y tu hija.

Eso fue todo.

Bombón levantó sus maños enviándole una fuerte explosión a Brick que lo envió hacia tras por la ventana de la cocina terminando en el patio trasero. Corrió y aterrizó frente a él mientras se levantaba y le golpeó la mandíbula enviándola por los aires. Voló hacia abajo y la tiró al suelo en la hierba― ¿En serio? Lo esperaba de Bellota no de ti―estaba totalmente loco.

― ¡Suéltame monstro!―ella le gritó y le lastimo con su mirad láser para luego darle una patada. Lo levantó mandándolo al aire, mandándole una onda de sonido para desorientarlo.

Él se protegió con u escudo en sus manos antes que la onda de sonido le alcanzara y el ataque se volvió a hacia ella mandándole contra un árbol. Sus manos se encendieron en fuego y aterrizó en el suelo. Bombón se levantó y como respuesta en sus manos se formaron dos esferas de energía de color rosa claro—no tienes derecho a juzgarme—ella gruñó.

—Entonces no me juzgues, si fueras una persona racional estriamos halando sobre esto, en lugar de estar peleando. ¿Qué pasó con el más listo de uno de nosotros? Tú fuiste quien se puso en un pedestal, encima de todos—cambiaron en círculos para atacar— pequeña señorita perfección, y ni siquiera puede hablar de esto ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza? Fuiste una gran amiga para mi ¿Ahora lo eres? Eh… eres una extraña para mi después de haber sido mi amiga.

—Me violaste ¿Y giraste la conversación para señalar mis defectos? Sí, yo me fui, corrí, me escondí no quería volver a verte de nuevo. Fui a una escuela diferente en otro estado ya que tenia a Breda… pero tú, tú estabas en mi mente todo el tiempo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Algo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con mi amante, mi marido, mi otra mitad y fue tomado por ti y ni siquiera lo siento―ella sopló y resopló.

Brick la miró―no soy despiadado. Estoy arrepentido por lo que hice, no puedo decirte en cuantas maneras pensé en pedirte perdón. Me hice cargo de culparte. Butch y Boomer notaron como me alejé del mudo. Me sumergí en mis estudios y me convertí en un bue doctor. Pero nunca pude disculparme de la forma correcta no tenía idea de en dónde estabas. Fue entonces cuando pensé en lo que pasó en l fiesta quería encontrarte y tratar de hacerlo mejor. Ya sé que no siempre iba a ser mejor pero ese no era yo. Yo no soy lo que quieres creer que soy— dejó que el fuego se desvaneciera de sus manos y la miró—no voy a pelear con tigo, no tiene sentido. Pero Butch y Bellota saben lo que he sufrido, lucha contra mí con sus palabras, no sus acciones.

Bombón aún tenía sus manos brillantes; su rabia estaba lejos de desparecer. Ella desvanece las esferas de energía por un momento se dio media vuelta y se movió parte de la blusa para mostrarle la cicatriz. Miró sus iniciales y recordó cuando, él la abrazaba y le tallaba esa marca en su piel, como ella estaba llorando y lo asustada que estaba. Él salió de el recuerdo cuando ella se dio media vuelta para verlo.

—Tuviste tu camino con migo pero luego y luego caíste como si nada. Todavía tengo más sobre esto, estaba hablado en serio cuando dije que no quería volver a verte. Pero si me amas como dijiste no me hubieras hecho esto—por fin dejo caer sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas—tu eres la razón por la que me fui—sostuvo sus brazos y se mordió el labio temblando ligeramente. Brick se suavizó y sintió una punzada en el corazón, que no necesitaba saber eso— ¿Cómo me podía enfrentar después de eso a mis hermanas al profesor? No soportaba vivir aquí, es por eso que dejé Harvard y me aleje. Dejé las notas para que no pesaran que los había abandonado, el profesor sabía que quería irme rápido a la universidad por eso o se preocupó y les dijo a Burbuja y Bellota. Amo a mi familia y amigos pero después de lo que hiciste no pude quedarme.

Se quedaron en silencio, los cuales parecieron horas. Brick la miró—no sé pudimos habernos quedado, el sitio era perfecto para hablar de ello. Pero ahora te sientes herida, estas contaminada por los años y no te vas a curar correctamente, a menos que recoja todo y lo dejes en el pasado—ella seguía llorando.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que puedo decir—ella hablo con la voz ronca tensada.

—Bueno, escucha lo siento, lamento lo que hice, no era yo y lo sabes, estoy seguro que has escuchado este discurso un montón de veces. Pero yo soy la única persona que… ¡mierda! ¿Sabes que cada chica con la que Salí ninguna se comparo con tigo? Secundaria fue el mejor momento de mi vida ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estabas ahí con migo, porque pensábamos igual, eres la única que podía estar a mi altura y no voy a entrar en lo romántico aquí. Sé que lo eché a perder, pero se llevaron mi oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, para repararlo y recuperar nuestra amistad, he perdido tu respeto. Admito que yo era el malo de la película cuando sucedió. Pero tú te perdiste a ti mismo y guardaste rencor, has cambiado para mal―Brick metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, nunca le compartió sus sentimientos a nadie.

Ella cayó sobre su trasero, sentada allí consiguiendo control sobre sí misma. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y se estaban secando sobre sus mejillas—si he cambiado, he dado un paso hacia arriba. Deberías hacer lo mismo—luego desvió la mirada lejos de él por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Brick se acerco y se agacho. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro—yo soy la razón por la que te fuiste, quiero arreglar todo, por eso pensé que no valía la pena pelear con tigo para poder ser amigos todavía—él hablaba muy en serio aunque con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz—ya sabes que estás haciendo lo mismo—él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la chica para ayudar a levantarla—por el momento vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien. Por el amor de nuestros hermanos, podemos luego podemos averiguar si queremos ser amigos.

Bombón vio la mano no sabía si tomarla o hacerla a un lado, en lugar de esas dos se levantó por si misma—si lo dejamos para después y pos mucho tiempo después no voy a hablar con tigo: mañana burbuja tiene una prueba de vestido, después podemos reunirnos en algún lado y hablar sobre esto y así nadie pierde ni gana. No le costara ni un centavo a la ciudad— final mente lo miró, ella tenía la compostura atrás, y no iba a bajar la guardia para que obtuviera lo mejor de ella— ¿Entiendes?

Brick sonrió y le devolvió la mirada—es bueno ver tu actitud mandona—trato de encender el estado de ánimo. Funciono ya que Bombón asintió y dio una leve sonrisa.

—Que arrogancia, es bueno saber que no has perdido tu sentido del humor—ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿El humor?, ¿Te digo la verdad? Puedes ser una perra cuando es necesario—él empezó a alejarse. Bombón utilizó su aliento de hielo para hacer que se resbalara y cayó.

—Mira que te llame perra—lo vio levantarse.

—Es bueno ver el ánimo de la antigua Bombón—asintió con la cabeza en dirección a ella, y luego condujo hasta su casa. Bombón suspiró y miró por la ventana rota.

—Bueno… por lo menos no lo tire a la pared—ella recogió los trozos de vidrio y cubierta de la ventana de arriba. Luego recogió las bolsas que había comprado y las puso arriba.

* * *

**N\A: ¡bueno en el capitulo se ha llegado a algo nuevo! ahora Bombón y Brick no están en buenos términos y el final es un poco de humor ligero todavía tienen sus dificultades.**

**Estoy muy contenta de que lean mi historia, comenten y me den una que otras ideas. he tenido una buena inspiración últimamente y estoy haciendo un buen uso de ella. No esperen cambios rápidos y ya hace un tiempo que no actualizo esta historia pero aquí estoy y espero comentarios.**

**-Vb7.**

* * *

**Hola, ya se me tome un descanso de cuatro meses O.O pero aquí estoy y ahora si voy a actualizar con regularidad n.n**

**blossick-146D:** ¡que bueno que te aya gustado saludos igualmente.

**jmsl98:**_¡que bueno que te aya gustado, aunque yo solo traduzco y no te preocupes estaré actualizado cada cinco días. Solo me tome un descanso._

**Guest:** _A la historia original esta en ingles y es de (bueno abreviado) Vb7 esta en mis historias favoritas se llama Blessing or catastrophe? y yo segure traduciendo esta historia al español._

_**AkumuHoshi:** de nada n.n. Si si lo sabe lo recordo despues de todo. Y bueno supongo que esta segado por la culpa y supongo que enojo o algo así y por eso no ve que Brenda puede ser su hija ademas de que Bombón no le permite usar los poderes por lo mismo._

_**DobexiisDobs**: n.n solo lo se yo Ok no. Jajaja proto podras apreciar un muy pequeño momento padre e hija. Que bueno que te haya gustado y ya ves si tarde jijijiji pero ya estoy devuelta y esta vez no tardre mucho en actualizar._

_**Luna-P27:** si pero supongo que es doloroso para ella contarlo. Jajajaja pero ya esta sufriendo. Totalmente de acuerdo con tigo XD._

**_Los personajes NO nos pertenecencen bala bala bala XD._**

_"Roockless Pretty"_


	7. ¿Que has echo?

_Lunes 19 de agosto del 2013._

_5: 28 P.M_

* * *

**¿Bendición o catástrofe?**

_Blassin or catastrophe?_

**Capitulo 7: _¿Que has echo?_**

_Charper 7: What Did You Do That For?_

Brenda y el profesor salieron del laboratorio—buen trabajo Brenda, la sensación de hormigueo en tus piernas desaparecerá después de que descanses un rato—sonrió. Ella subió y cayó a la cama sobre la almohada. Después de unos minutos de descanso sobre la cama, Bombón salió del baño. Al verla allí Bombón sonrió. Brenda se quito la gorra, Bombón la tomó y pudo notar en el interior de esta, tenía una etiqueta ya algo desgastada, que decía "Brick". Bombón suspiró y negó, iba ser difícil ponerse al día.

El profesor miró hacia la cocina y vio la cartulina en la ventana—Pero, ¿Qué pasó aquí?—miró a su alrededor.

—Oh lo siento papá es culpa mía, terminé tirando un vaso en la ventana, lo limpie y lo substituyere—bajó las escaleras sentándose junto a él en la cocina.

―No, no te preocupes, Brenda y yo hemos estado ocupados toda la tarde. Por cierto ¿A dónde se ha ido?

―Oh, ella está durmiendo arriba, está un poco cansada―Bombón sonrió y miró a su padre― ¿Por qué lleva la gorra de Brick?

―Yo se la di―se sirvió un poco de té y tomó un sorbo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a sacar de todo esto?―ella suspiró―papá quiere estar con su padre. Sé que ella ya sabe que Brick es su papá, pero él no sabe que Brenda es su hija. Brenda siempre ha querido un padre y ahora que ya sabe quién es no puede decir nada… esto va a hacerle daño. Ella no entiende que Brick no la ama y ella lo ama ya. Ella va a crecer tan unida que no va a entender—se sentía frustrada.

—Bombón cuando llegue el momento de decirle a Brick que tiene una hija, yo creo que la va a amar, él te puede sorprender. Brick ha cambiado, tendrás que hablar con él más tarde—la miró— él no es tan cruel como desee pensar.

Bombón asintió, no quería hablar más de ese tema—Así, Burbuja me ha perdonado, dijo que deja el pasado en el pasado. Pero me hiso prometer que Brenda será la niña de las flores en su boda.

El profesor rió—Oh, ya sé—tenía una carpeta llena de papeles delante e él.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Son resultados de las pruebas—Un aparato sonó, el lo buscó—Bueno voy a bajar, no me esperes, va a ser una noche larga—tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejó caer un pedazo de papel, y se fue escalera abajo, y se encerró en el laboratorio.

Bombón recogió el papel y lo miró, era la imagen de un monstruo pulpo que jamás había visto: era un monstruo gigante de color lavanda, pero su vientre tenía un color blanco, sus ojos eran separados de color amarillo oscuro con un iris verde.

En la parte posterior de la imagen tenía algunas descripciones: se perdió de la isla monstro, destruyendo quince ciudades diferentes, mata todas las personas de la aldea hasta que se aburre y ya no queda nadie, entonces desaparece en el agua como si nada hubiese pasado. Esos incidentes se vieron principal mente en el este y la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. Durante un lapso de tres años demolió tanques y aviones, es aparentemente indestructible. Bombón se llevo la foto arriba y la puso sobre su escritorio, Miró a Brenda— ¿Brenda cariño?

—Uh— estaba demasiada cansada como para terminar frases.

—Voy a salir a correr, el profesor esta en el laboratorio, tienes mi numero de celular para llamarme si necesitas algo—Bombón le besó la cabeza y la dejo dormir de nuevo. Se cambio de ropa y salió por la puerta. Bombón llamó a Bellota ella espero que siguiera siendo la misma.

— ¿Si?

—Oye Bellota, ¿Quieres salir a almorzar o algo así?

—Ya he almorzado, pero ven aquí y ya nos pondremos descuerdo para algo—Dijo sin emoción.

—Bien estaré allí en pocos segundos—Bombón colgó y los pocos segundos ya se encontraba en la estación de policía. Al entrar vio a Bellota en su escritorio anotando unas cuantas cosas sobre el papel, tenia bolsas sobre su escritorio las puso en una caja grande de archivos y se los llevó, probablemente iba al almacenamiento, o algo así. Bombón se sentó en una silla al lado de su escritorio y esperó a que regresara.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?... oh eres tú, todavía tengo diez minutos—Bellota se sentó de nuevo tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora— ¿Entonces que te hiso querer almorzar con migo?—miró los papeles sobre su escritorio tratando de organizarlos.

—Bueno, pensé que en lugar de pegarle a un poste, podemos sentarnos y comer, puedes gritar y gritar con tal de que saques la furia que sientes por mí—sus ojos rosados se unieron con los verdes de Bellota.

—Suenas como una desconocida y no es así de simple—ella regresó su mirada a los papeles.

—Bueno, ¿Qué va a funcionar? Sé que me fui, no lo discutí antes no sé porque… no sé porque estas tan emocional mente destrozada sobre todo esto—Bombón terminó la última frase en voz baja para que nadie la oyera.

Bellota gruñó, consiguió su tarjeta de tiempo y marco su descanso—ya Salí—salió agarrando su monedero—vuelvo más tarde chicos—en cuanto salió ella voló por los aires, Bombón se fue justo detrás de ella. Bellota aterrizó en un parque en el cual no había nadie alrededor. Bombón aterrizó mirando a su hermana— ¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan jodida? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar tan rápido lo que paso como Burbuja lo hiso?

—Sí, yo no lo entiendo. No tuvimos problemas antes de que me fuera, así que no entiendo porque estas tan enojada con migo—se sentó en u tronco mirándola.

—Te fuiste y nuestro grupo dinámico se vino abajo. Los chicos se hicieron más distantes, Brick se hundió en los estudios, Boomer se alejó y llamaba un par de veces a la semana y Butch… Butch se quedó aquí con migo—suspiró—las cosas resultaron bien para mí, pero todo el mundo era miserable. Y siendo tú la líder, se suponía que nos deberías de haber mantenido unidos. Brick nunca ha sido el líder que fuiste, nunca lo ha sido ni lo va a ser—se dio la media vuelta y grito en dirección a los arboles, luego se dejo caer en la hierba junto a Bombón—quiero decir que soy feliz ahora, Butch sigue siendo un idiota pero es mi idiota. Nunca he sentido tanto el amor estando en una relación tan seria. Nuca pude hablar contigo y tuve que ir a pedirle consejos Burbuja. Quería hablar con Burbuja pero ahora ella esta tan ocupada. Pero tú eras mi red de seguridad, siempre pude confiar en ti pero me abandonaste—Bellota deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas y toma reparaciones profundas—te odio—susurró mientras que comienza a arrancar la hierba debajo de ella.

Bombón se sentó allí y se mordió el labio. Sabía que Bellota no quería decir que aquello era su forma de desahogarse. No se dio cuenta que su ida causaría esto—a pesar de que me odias… escucha, me alegra haberme ido.

Bellota se enfureció— ¿Qué?— ella gruñó mirándola.

—Si—miró hacia abajo— mira en donde estas ahora. Estas con Butch tienes un trabajo estable y eres muy unida a nuestra familia. Tal vez si me hubiera quedado nunca te habrías acerado a Butch. Sabiendo que Butch no se atrevería a invitarte a salir, él es arrogante y odia confrontarte. Con cualquier otra persona no tendría problema pero como eres tu es diferente. Estaría dándoles consejos y esperando a que actúen, pero mira como estás ahora—Bombón sonrió— también trabajas para la estación de policías como querías, puedes hacer más por la ciudad. Sin ofender pero si me hubiera quedado aquí no hubieses hecho nada hasta que yo te dijera algo… tomaste todas esas decisiones por tu cuenta. Te has convertido en una líder para otros a seguir. Te has vuelto una Bellota más fuerte, me siento orgullosa de llamarte mi hermana. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Bellota pensó y no dijo nada. Sabía que Bombón tenía razón, pero aún estaba enfadada con ella―como sea―respondió, se dio vuelta mirando hacia el cielo.

Bombón asintió, sabiendo que Bellota sabía que estaba mal, pero no quiere admitirlo. Se rió un poco―no has cambiado mucho, ¿Verdad?

―Por supuesto que no―Bellota sonrió.

Ambas sonrieron y terminaron riendo― es bueno saber que sigue siendo la pregunta difícil―Bombón sonrió.

―Yo también te quiero Bombón―Bellota seguía mirando al cielo

Tenían un vínculo tácito entre las dos. Ellas no tienen que decir sus sentimientos una a la otra, podían sentir el ambiente de la atmósfera de la conversación y sólo tiene que ir con él―Vamos a comer algo ¿no? Regresemos la comisaria y allí podemos comer mientras me cuentas sobre los monstros que han aparecido por aquí.

Bellota se levantó y se fue volando.

* * *

Brenda se despertó, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó bostezando. Vio su gorra sobre la mesa se la puso y bajo volando. Vio una luz de práctica desde fuera del laboratorio, se acordó que el profesor le dijo que no le molestara. Caminó por toda la casa viendo todo lo que había en ella. Ella se aburrió rápido, por lo que decidió ir a explorar. Ella tiró el sombrero debajo de la cama y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella―Bueno, bueno ¿vas estado jugando a las escondidillas en la casa?―Butch la vio y Brenda se detuvo en seco.

―Maldita sea―frunció el seño sabiendo que estaba atrapada―me aburrí, mamá fue a algún lugar, el profesor está ocupado, así que imagine que podría explorar Saltadilla―ella se encogió de hombros mirando a Butch― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Buscando al profesor pero dices que está ocupado así que puedo esperar. ¿Y si te muestro la ciudad mientras tu mamá no está?

― ¡Sí!― a ella se le ilumino la cara y Butch sonrió, había algo en ella que le hacía diferente a todos los mocosos que se encontraban por ahí.

―Bueno, vamos entonces―el sonrió― ¿Alguna vez has volado antes?―Brenda pidió que la cargara en brazos.

Brenda recordó que debía mantener sus poderes en secreto―Bueno mi mamá me ha llevado cargando en brazos así, que si―Brenda sonrió.

―Bien, vayámonos―Butch salió volando cargando a Brenda en sus brazos, ella grito de la emoción.

* * *

Bombón se rió de Bellota, terminó su comida echando la envoltura a la basura y se sentó allí con ella hablando de todo― ¡Por dios Bombón no puedo creer que hayamos pasado por tanta locura cuando éramos niñas! Luchábamos contra los mostruos diariamente, para luego holgazanear un poco en la tarea… lo hecho un poco de menos―ella sonrió. Estaban mirando los viejos perfiles de villanos―Oh, oh ese gran pez globo o lo que sea esa cosa. Recuerdo que el usamos el dinamo que construyo el profesor para nosotras ¡para golpear su trasero! Era el mejor robot.

Bombón se reía―Oh si y al principio no sabíamos cómo controlarlo, pero era natural. Vio a l pulpo purpura de su imagen― ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haber luchado con él antes― toco la pantalla y Bellota hiso clic en el.

―Mmm… no me acuerdo de este, veamos… no da muchos detalles sobre este, solo información sobre las ciudades que ha destruido. No tiene nombre pero se ha estado acercando a Saltadilla, todavía no se ha encontrado una manera de acabar con él. Si viene aquí lo vamos a mandar al infierno―miró su reloj― Muy bien, estoy atrasada, pero te veré mañana junto con Burbuja―Bellota se levanto y abrazó a Bombón palmeándole la espalda. Todavía se sentía rara pero lo superaría.

―De acuerdo, te veré mañana―Bombón rió y decidió ir a casa.

* * *

― ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!―Butch se estaba disculpando con una Brenda que estaba llorando.

Estaban en el parque y estaban jugando a la traiᵜ Butch la empujo un poco fuerte lo que hiso que Brenda se golpeará contra los columpios y que se cortara la pierna. Butch buscó a una enfermera, cuando vio a Brick salir de una habitación dándole una receta a un chico y luego se alejaba—Brick, por favor ayúdame, Brenda se hiso daño…

Brenda lo interrumpió— ¡Me empujaste!—ella seguía llorando.

—Ella estaba sangrando, pero necesita puntos. Butch estaba sosteniendo su pierna.

Brick los llevo a una habitación y vio una de las mangas de Butch atadas alrededor de la pierna de Brenda.

—Muy bien, Brenda respira profundo—Brick le dijo a Brenda que estaba temblando de tanto llorar—solo relájate voy a arreglar tu pierna para que puedas patear a Butch cuando estés mejor —Brenda se rió un poco aunque aun sollozaba—Butch llama a Bombón, creo que podemos manejar las cosas por aquí— Brick asintió y Butch los dejo—tu mamá va a vencer a lo va regañar y golpear, va a ser algo que quiero ver—el sonrió.

—Mama no haría eso, ella me dejaría hacerlo en su lugar—ella sonrió y se sentó— ¿Entonces qué vas hacer par que se mejore mi herida?—ella le puso su mano sobre él y frunció el seño porque aun le seguía doliendo su pierna. Se secó los ojos con la mano libre.

―Bueno voy a poner algunos putos en la herida para juntar tu piel, es una palabra grande―Brick trajo sus instrumentos y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

―Sé lo que son puntos―ella susurró después de que Brick le limpió la herida.

Brick cogió el hilo y la aguja―Muy bien señorita sabelotodo. ¿Y qué hiso el gran jefe para lastimarte así?

Brenda se acostó para no verlo―él me estaba mostrando Saltadilla, y nos fuimos al parque a jugar la tarai, entonces él me empujo muy fuerte y luego ¡Bam! dolor―suspiró frustrada.

Ella se divertía con Brick y luego se levantó―Bueno, mi hermano no es el más inteligente de todos, no conoce su propia fuerza―él se echó a reír.

―Sip…así que realmente no te conozco. Soy Brenda, mi madre y tú eran buenos amigos―miró al techo. Ella sabía que él sabía quién era ella, solo quería ver como estaba.

Brick se dio cuenta así que cambio rápido el tema― eres muy brillante para ser una niña de cuatro años.

―Acabo de cumplir cinco, gracias―ella le corrigió.

Brick sonrió―eres igual que tu madre―no sabía mucho sobre ella pero ya le estaba empezando a agradar― ¿Quieres saber algo sobre mi? Vamos a ver, soy un súper héroe, pero probablemente eso ya lo sabías―él la miro y ella asintió―tal vez ya sabes mucho sobre mí, ¿Qué quiere preguntarme?

El rostro de Brenda estallo en una sonrisa pero trató de ocultarlo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas acerca de su vida. Pero tenia que se discreta ―Oh, bien… ¿Tienes hijos?―ella lo miró― sé que el tío Butch y Boomer no los tienen.

―No no tengo hijos, y no, no estoy casado y esa era tu siguiente pregunta―vio su sonrisa y le trajo recuerdos de cuando era niño. Ella se parecía a él cuando era niño. El sacudió su cabeza.

―Bien, entonces… ¿la chica que estaba en la fiesta era tu novia?

―Si lo era, su nombre es Amber. Es probable que la veas mañana cuando te vayas a probar los vestidos junto a tu madre y tías.

― ¿¡Qué!? , no me pongo vestidos―resopló y vio que Brick estaba terminando―Eww pareces extraño pero genial―ella lo miro fijamente, mientras terminaba el último Brick rió.

― ¿Algo más niña?― se levanto lanzando sus materiales.

―Mi nombre no es niña ¡es Brenda!

―Perdona, mi error―se dio la vuelta para tomar un frasco de paletas―Ok, elige una―ella eligió una paleta roja, le quito la envoltura para llevársela a la boca―fue un placer tenerte aquí, me he divertido mucho hablando con tigo―extendió su mano para estrecharla contra la de ella.

―Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme―se puso de pie en la cama y le dio un abrazo. Podía haberle dado la mano pero ella quería abrazarlo. Brick sonrió ante el gesto y le respondió el abrazo. Brenda dio un paso hacia atrás―muy bien necesito ayuda para bajar de aquí―Brenda le sonrió y Brick la levanto para ponerla en el suelo. Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Bombón gritándole a Butch.

― ¿Enserio Butch? No he terminado con tigo todavía así que no te escapes―ella gritó y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Brick y Brenda. Se fue directo a Brenda abrazándola―Oh, cariño, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo está tu pierna?―ella vio su pierna y miró nueve puntos― ¿Nueve puntos? Okey ahora si hay que ir a buscarlo―ella gruñó y Brick intervino.

―Sólo necesitaba ocho, pero creí que sería divertido ver tu cara si ponía uno extra—dijo Brick. Brenda sonrió y se rió.

—Estoy bien mamá. ¿Pero puedo ir a golpear al tío Butch ahora?—ella la miró.

—Oh si adelante debería estar en la sala de espera—ella le soltó y Brenda caminaba como coja—¿Te duele cuando caminas?—Bombón estaba en modo protector.

—No, voy a hacer que él se sienta muy mal—ella sonrió y puso su mejor mirada, olvido un poco su herida y se fue corriendo. Bombón puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Oh dios, yo no sé de dónde saca fuerza—Bombón se rió en voz baja y Brick también lo hiso—gracias por ayudarla Brick—ella se volvió hacia él. Si pelearon en la mañana pero él la ayudo.

—Ella es inteligente—se refirió a Brenda— pero ella no es una regalos-sorpresas como tú—él se echo a reír—supongo que su padre es un tipo duro.

Bombón sonrió—Oh, él piensa que es todo eso pero es un escándalo, no es tan difícil—ella podía dejar meter a su ego, sobretodo porque no sabia que lo estaba haciendo.

—Pero debería de estar bien, puedo ponerlo en su lugar solo necesitas traerlo aquí.

—No gracias, yo puedo hacerlo. Sé cómo—sonrió suavemente.

—Eres la mejor—sonrió.

—Podrías estar hacer lo mismo y lo sabes—ella se echo a reír— tal vez eso de ser amigos no es tan mala idea—ella lo miró.

—No es probable que sea una gran idea… ¿Amigos?—él la miró.

—Amigos—ella estuvo de acuerdo estrechando su mano—¿Qué tal si mañana nos reunimos para cenar o algo?

—Me encantaría—el asintió con la cabeza—Amber se va en la tarde del departamento para ir a una conferencia en chicago. Sería bueno para ponernos al día.

—Me encantaría — ella sonrió y abrió la puerta para ver a Brenda sobre los hombros de Butch golpeándole la cabeza.

—Esto es por empujar a una chica—ella lo golpeó de nuevo—esto es porque me corte la pierna—Bombón corrió y la quito de los hombros de Butch— ¡Oye yo aún no he terminado—ella frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua a Butch.

— ¡Oh no hemos terminado aquí! Butch se las verá con migo más tarde—Bombón sonrió—hasta luego Brick—saludo y salió del hospital de Brick. Él vio como se alejaban.

—Hasta luego Brick—Butch imitó a Bombón y se rió de él.

—Tú eres quien estaba recibiendo una paliza por una niña de cinco años de edad—él se burlo y se alejo.

— ¡Es más difícil de lo que parece!

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: bueno aquí lo tienen :) **_

_**Me estoy quedando sin ideas para otro capítulo, así que si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia me encantaría escucharlos! Ya tengo algunas ideas para más adelante pero necesito otro capítulo de relleno!.**_

_**Brenda esta cada día mas cerca de Brick y a Brick le parece que le agrada. Bellota y Bombón ya están mejor y jajaja Brenda le dio una paliza a Butch, el se lo merecia.**_

_**Comentarios por favor :)me hacen reier.**_

_**-Vb7**_

* * *

** ᵜTrai: Creo que en España lo llaman pilla pilla. es ese juego en donde tienen que correr mientras otro los persigue para tocarlos y a quien toque debe encontrar una victima. No se como lo llamen en otros países.**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**mimiher:** _créeme va a ser muy impresionante._

**blossick-158:** _¡Que bueno! n.n_

**AkumuHoshi**: _si lo se no me fije hasta que subí el capitulo lo siento. Si ami también._

**DobexiisDobs:**_ tranquila sera impresionante cuando Brick lo sepa. Espero que el momento padre e hija fuese lo que estabas buscando._

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen solo los utilizamos para entretenernos un rato.**_

_"Roockless Pretty"_


End file.
